<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Color of My True Love’s Aura by Bardling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814988">The Color of My True Love’s Aura</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardling/pseuds/Bardling'>Bardling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has a Big Dick, CEO Bucky Barnes, Choking, Detective Steve Rogers, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Sex, Gay Steve Rogers, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, M/M, Magic, Modern Steve Rogers, Needy Steve Rogers, Non-Serum Steve Rogers, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rough Sex, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Clubs, Vampire Sex, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardling/pseuds/Bardling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newbie detective Steve Rogers finds himself in a vampire club, despite protests from friends (and practically everyone he knows). He wants an escape from the stressful mundanity of his life. Paperwork is piling up, bills are due, student loans still need to be paid... so he decides to loosen up. Enter a couple fruity cocktails, a dirty Lana Del Rey song, a sweaty (slightly sluttily dressed) dancing Steve, and one James Buchanan Barnes.<br/>James is Steve’s dream man made over twice, and wants him the moment their eyes meet. Little does he know, James is intoxicated by him and has had an eye on him for quite some time...<br/>They’re desperate for each other. Passionate.<br/>But have they bitten off more than they can chew?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Liquor On Your Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first ever fic that I’ve posted, so feedback would be much appreciated! I will try to update this as regularly as possible :) Comments and likes are also much appreciated.</p><p>P.S. I’d like to thank my Bucky and irl boyfriend for answering my seemingly-never ending questions about my fic and giving me ideas, I wouldn’t even be posting this if it weren’t for him! I love you babe &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thump. Thump. Thump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thump. Thump thump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve swears his heart is beating in time with whatever bass heavy song is playing over the club’s speakers. He doesn’t know the name of it. Or the lyrics. But it doesn’t bother him much, he isn’t here for the music. Then again… no one is ever really here for the music. People only come to these types of clubs for four things: Escape from the stress and mundanity of daily life, drugs, sex, and the vampires. Steve is only consciously here for the first one (he’s fresh out of the academy and already in the position of Detective, with a ceiling high stack of paperwork. So sue him.) Subconsciously though, he isn’t against the latter two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The stress of his life and new job is truly what landed Steve here. He’s straight out of the academy and already a detective. Completely skipped the requirement of starting as a beat cop. His father is to thank for that. Joseph Rogers was police captain of the NYPD before he was unfortunately fatally shot on a case. His death was pretty much the entire reason Steve decided to join the force in the first place (that, and because he was constantly beat up when he was younger. He has the need to look out for the little guy.) So when they saw Steven Grant Rogers written on the police academy application, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out who his father was. Because of that, Steve was shown some favoritism by his commanding officers. But he was also held to higher standards by other ones. Now, as the youngest detective on the force, he’s held to an even higher standard. He’s expected to live up to his father’s name, and has been asked by at least four different people if he’s “going to take over as Captain.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So not only are there this pressure and these massive shoes for him to fill at work, but he’s also trying to pay off student loans, pay his rent and bills every month, and try (desperately) to keep doing art as both a hobby and a bit of side income. The man is up to his neck in bills and stress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is how he ends up here. In an after hours vampire club, walking up to the bar to order his first (carefully moderated) drink, despite all of his friends telling him that “everyone who goes to those clubs is easy and sleazy.” Or that “No one with good morals and a sane head on their shoulders would want to go in there, Steve!” There’s one thing no one would ever doubt about Steve Rogers, and that’s his good morals. So maybe he’s easy or a little bit crazy… Steve doesn’t give a flying fuck at this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve made it a point to himself to dress nothing like he would at work or in his day-to-day life (okay, maybe a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit like his daily life, he thinks mentally.) He’s dressed in dark grey skinny jeans that sit low on his hips (and barely cover the swell of his ass), so skinny that they look skin tight and almost painted on. He’s also wearing a tight, white long sleeve V-neck shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dressed like a slut… but half these people barely have clothes on. Jeez… maybe I overdressed.” Steve thinks to himself as he walks up to the bar, leaning against it with his hands in his pockets to hide the fact that they’re shaking slightly. He’s never done anything like this before. Just college parties and the occasional regular, human clubbing with friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spots the bartender behind the bar… or maybe she spotted him first. She’s got the reddest natural colored hair Steve thinks he’s ever seen, incredibly pale skin, and eyes that are just… off enough to not be human. The club lights reflecting off of her necklace catch Steve’s eye, two circles linked together that form two “female” symbols. Good. She’s not Steve’s type and he’s not hers. One less woman he’ll have to deal with hitting on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I get you anything? Or are you just going to lean there, shaking like a lost puppy?” She asks, breaking the silence. Steve instantly notices her slight Russian accent and looks up from staring down at the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Sorry, just trying to calm my nerves. It’s my first time here.” He answers, talking just a bit too fast like he always does when he’s nervous. He pauses for a moment before adding, “Uh… something sweet, fruity, and strong. Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re the fruity type, huh?” The red headed bartender asks, smirking and raising an eyebrow as she makes eye contact with Steve. Steve’s jaw drops and he stammers, wondering how the hell she figured out he’s gay just from a drink order. “Relax, blondie. I’m just messing with you. My name’s Natalia.” She says, flashing her fangs and sliding Steve his drink. He blinks a few times, fairly certain he didn’t even see Natalia move to make the drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Fangs, right. Vampire. Super speed.’ Steve reminds himself mentally, feeling a little dumb for his short lived confusion. “Oh, uh… I’m Steve. It’s nice to meet you, Natalia.” The blonde responds, giving her a polite smile and a nod as he grabs his drink, taking a sip without really flinching. He was in a frat in college and has friends that like to drink, so he’s built up a pretty high alcohol tolerance over the past few years. Plus he’s 6’0 and 220 pounds… definitely not a lightweight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve turns towards the dance floor with his glass in hand, taking a larger drink than before. He isn’t drinking to get drunk, even though he could. He has a day off tomorrow. He’s just drinking to relax, loosen up his nerves and inhibition a bit. Steve steps out onto the dance floor and slowly starts letting his shoulders roll to the music, feeling the tension start to leave his body as both the alcohol and music start to sink in. He takes another drink and lets the beat of the music wash over him, swaying his hips as he dances. He only knows the names of half the songs that play, but he doesn’t mind that he doesn’t know the lyrics… he just enjoys </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling </span>
  </em>
  <span>the music. He feels the bass reverberate from the floor up through his feet and into the rest of his body, loosening and washing away all of the previous anxiety and tension he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve doesn’t even realize that he’s sweating until he finishes his drink and goes to set his glass down on a table. His shirt is clinging to his biceps and chest, sheer from the moisture of both his sweat and the humidity of the club’s atmosphere. He doesn’t really care, so he moves back out to the dance floor and starts swaying his hips again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You taste like the Fourth of July</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Malt liquor on your breath, my, my</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you but I don’t know why…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can be the boss, daddy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can be the boss</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taste like a keg party, back on the sauce</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I like you a lot, I like you a lot</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t let it stop… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing the opening lyrics to the song makes Steve smirk, it’s one of his favorites. Suddenly his dancing shifts gears, it’s still relaxed, but it’s much more confident and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His hip swaying and shoulder rolling has nothing on what he’s doing now. It’s all ass, hips, and groin. That’s the focal point, really. But the blonde still manages to work his entire body into it. Steve is in his own little bubble and singing the lyrics until he feels a gust of air and a cool hand on his waist, a firm body pressing at his back. His hands twitch upwards to protect his gun out of reflex. The gun he quickly remembers he left at home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taste like the Fourth of July, huh… I wonder what you taste like, pretty boy.” A deep voice whispers into his ear, hot and heavy against his skin. Steve bites his lip, holding back a shudder and keeps dancing for a few seconds before he turns around to put a face to the… very attractive voice in his ear. He turns quickly, the hand on his hip never leaving, and almost gasps as he comes face to face with the most handsome man Steve thinks he’s ever seen in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s tall, having at least a couple inches on Steve. He has fluffy dark brown hair that Steve imagines would look even more amazing messy from sex. ‘God, he’s like the definition of </span>
  <em>
    <span>tall, dark, and handsome</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ The blonde thinks to himself. He takes in the man’s pale skin, gorgeously high cheekbones, and strong jaw. Ocean blue eyes freeze when they land on the mystery man’s striking grey ones. They’re piercing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Steve swears he could get lost in them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can be the boss, daddy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can be the boss</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bad to the bone, sick as a dog</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know that I like, like you a lot</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't let it stop…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He has a white Corvette like I want it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A fire in his eyes, no, I saw it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's bleeding from his brain and his wallet</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's sick and he's taken but honest</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The liquor on your lips, the liquor on your lips</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The liquor on his lips I just can't resist</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As close as I'll get to the darkness</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He tells me to "Shut up, I got this."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s jaw drops as he realizes </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>is standing in front of him, both hands now gripping his slim waist even tighter. He’s not a mystery man, no… he’s James Barnes, the CEO of Toska Industries. The CEO of one of the most powerful weapons and tech companies in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name, детка? (baby)” James whispers huskily, leaning in so his lips are brushing against Steve’s ear again. He pulls back and looks into Steve’s eyes, biting his lip as the blonde flushes a darker pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steve. I’d ask yours, but well… who doesn’t know your name? Mr. Barnes.” Steve answers, smirking cheekily as he adds the man’s formal title. He shudders a little at the deeply spoken Russian, although he has no idea what it means. He’s suddenly </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> aware of his hard-on pressing against his very tight jeans. James is too. Although Steve is trying to hide it, James can </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> his arousal. It’s intoxicating to the vampire, Steve’s scent is heady and </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm. You smell better than anything or anyone I’ve ever smelt before… fuck. How ‘bout we get out of here, hm Steve?” James asks, his hand brushing over the front of Steve’s jeans. Steve nods eagerly and doesn’t try to ignore how his dick twitches in his pants. James grins almost wolfishly and slides his hand into Steve’s back pocket, squeezing his ass in one large palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… yeah, I’d like that a lot.” He answers, biting his lip as his blush creeps down his neck. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fuck James Barnes wants to take me home. He touched my dick. He wants to sleep with me. He’s so handsome and sexy. I wanna sleep with him. Fuck, I bet he’s dominant as hell. He feels strong too… I hope he’ll rough me up.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve thinks as James guides them both out of a private club entrance/exit. Outside the door is a very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice looking luxury car. Sleek, black. Tinted windows. Steve’s jaw drops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a Porsche Panamera?” He asks, his eyes a bit wide as he looks over it. James chuckles beside him and steps forward, opening the back passenger side door for Steve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like it?” James asks with a smirk, watching Steve as he slides into his seat. The blonde nods and James chuckles, getting in beside Steve on the opposite side. There’s a partition between the front and back seats, down for the moment being. Steve realizes that there’s two men upfront, the driver is a dark skinned man with short hair, dressed in a crisp black suit. The passenger is a blonde man, but instead of wearing a suit he’s wearing a leather jacket and black jeans. Steve tilts his head in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are my… bodyguards. Drivers, coworkers. Steve, this is Sam.” James gestures to the man driving and Sam gives a small wave, seemingly unaffected by the stranger in the car. “And this is Francis.” He adds, gesturing to the blonde man who now has a burger in hand. Francis actually turns and greets Steve with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you to stop calling me that!” Francis says to James, glaring at him. “Please, call me Clint.” He says giving Steve a wink before sitting back in his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. That’s enough, Barton. Stop flirting with him. Steve is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my boy tonight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” James almost growls, making Steve shudder in his seat. He’s catching on to the brunette’s possessiveness, only making him harder. “Home, Sam. And step on it. Unless you want to hear some pretty explicit noises coming from the backseat. Partition up.” James says coolly, practically pouncing on Steve the second the partition clicks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands go back to Steve’s waist, sliding up his shirt and along his warm skin, over his toned stomach. Surprisingly, Steve is actually the one to initiate the kiss. He cups the back of James’s neck and pulls him in close, their lips slotting together with fire and passion… and a bit of desperation. One strong hand curls around Steve’s side while the other travels lower, sliding over his sinfully tight jeans and cupping his hard cock. James palms him roughly as he kisses his way to Steve’s pale neck, earning a soft gasp from the blonde. Every noise he pulls from Steve makes him that much more drunk on the man, finding himself growing more and more desperate to have him moaning and </span>
  <em>
    <span>screaming </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his bed. James growls and licks a hot stripe up Steve’s neck before finding a tender spot and harshly sucking a hickey into his smooth flesh. He hears the other man’s heart rate pick up, feels it as he sucks another mark at his pulse point, nipping and laving at it with his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve, acutely aware of the fact that there are two other people in the car with them, tries his hardest to keep his noises contained (mostly to save himself the embarrassment). But </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>there’s something about James that is intoxicating, making it damn near impossible for Steve to filter himself. He rolls his hips up into James’ hand as the brunette marks his neck, his noises progressively getting louder the more he’s stimulated. Damn James and finding one of his most sensitive spots so fast. Steve whines as the other keeps palming his cock, suddenly realizing that he needs </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He moves quickly and slides over, pulling himself into the taller man’s lap. James chuckles and slides his hands around Steve’s back, squeezing his ass as the blonde leans down and captures his lips in a heated kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eager aren’t we, pretty boy?” James murmurs against Steve’s now slightly kiss-swollen lips. Steve just whines and nods quickly before devouring James’ mouth in another searing kiss. He’s getting braver now, grinding his hard (yet unfortunately still clothed) cock against James’, pulling a low groan from the other man. As he rocks his hips faster, he takes James’ groan as an opportunity to shove his tongue between his soft lips. The brunette’s reaction is practically instantaneous, one hand quickly moving from Steve’s ass to wrap around his pale throat. He flips them around in an instant, pressing Steve’s back against the seat with a growl and eliciting a whimper from the blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby boy, that’s cute… but you’re not the one in charge here. You don’t take what you want, doll. Do you understand?” James asks, his voice low and his eyes dark. Steve realizes that this is James giving him an out, a chance to say no. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the last thing on his mind is saying no. He’s being pinned down by his dream man right now, and he’s ready to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroyed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Si- James. Yes James.” Steve breathes out, looking into James’s eyes. He catches himself quietly calling the man a title he hasn’t technically been told he can. James isn’t his Dom. He’s pretty sure he said it quiet enough that James didn’t hear him- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that? Say it, Stevie. I heard it on the tip of your sweet tongue. And please, call me Bucky. Only people I work with call me James.” Bucky says with a smirk and oh- shit, he did hear him. Steve lets out a soft squeak and looks away out of shyness and embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… Yes Sir. I was going to say yes Sir. And I like Bucky, it suits you.” Steve says a bit louder, trying to give himself a sense of faux-confidence. His face and neck are dark pink with a blush now, and he’s squirming under Bucky’s almost predatory gaze. Steve is so caught up in, well, everything that he doesn’t even realize the car has parked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There it is… good boy, Steve. You’re so sweet, aren’t you? So big and muscular, but you’re just a good little sub. I pinned it from the second I saw you. Here’s how this is going to go. You’re allowed to call me three things the rest of the night. Sir, Daddy, or Bucky. We will use the traffic light system and a safeword. Green means good, yellow means slow down, red means stop. Safewording is a full stop and I can have you taken home if you so please. Is all of that understood?” Bucky asks him, his tone serious when he tells Steve the plan and explains the system to him. The praise makes the blonde’s breath hitch, which Bucky notices. Steve can tell he’s taking this very seriously. It makes his dick and heart twitch a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Daddy. Fuck, green. My safeword is Brooklyn. I need you.” Steve whines, getting needier by the minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, good boy. Perfect. We’re here, now let's get inside before you make me lose all sense of self control and I fuck you across the backseat. Sam and Clint would not be very happy with us.” Bucky says, lust evident in his voice. Steve shudders and whines at the praise, then finds himself being hauled out of the car and into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>fancy looking elevator- literally, he’s pretty sure his feet only hit the ground twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky waits until the doors close before pinning Steve to the wall of the elevator, “Your ass looks good enough to eat in those jeans… I can’t wait to see what it looks like spread out on my bed, your hole stretched around my cock. I’m going to fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin</span>
  </em>
  <span> you for anyone else, baby. I’m going to fuck you so good its the only thing you’ll be able to remember.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Can Be the Boss, Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kinky sex we’ve all been waiting for (and then some)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The much awaited smut after a cliffhanger!<br/>(I do apologize for the cliffhanger... I can be a bit evil of an author at times)<br/>This is my first time writing both sides of a smut scene... so again, all feedback is much appreciated! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve outright </span>
  <em>
    <span>moans</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the filthy words coming from Bucky’s mouth, fisting the front of Bucky’s shirt while his other arm yanks him closer by his waist. He grinds shamelessly against the taller man’s cock, both of them rock hard in their jeans. Bucky smirks and huffs out a laugh, amused by Steve’s desperation. He lets Steve grind their hips together as he kisses down the blonde’s jaw, stopping and sucking at his neck. He’s rough, using teeth and tongue and leaving purple bruises on Steve’s fair skin. He wants them to last, wants them to be seen. A bite to a particularly tender spot has Steve throwing his head back and moaning loudly, his hands flying to Bucky’s zipper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, Sir. Please! I need you, I can’t take it anymore. Fuck me now!” Steve whines, his impatience showing clearly. He unbuttons Bucky’s pants, but doesn’t get much further than that before the brunette has him flipped around with his chest to the wall and his arms pinned behind his back. Bucky growls in his ear and grinds his clothed cock against Steve’s ass, hard and slow so he feels every inch drag up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you? You don’t make the rules, Steven. Keep being an impatient little slut and I’ll put a cock ring on you, won’t let you come for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daddy could teach you some patience.” Bucky threatens, biting Steve’s ear lobe before hauling him up with his arms still pinned behind his back. The elevator doors open and Bucky pulls Steve along with him into a living room with high ceilings and what looks like very expensive furniture. The color scheme is heavily influenced by dark blue, black, and gold… and if Steve were thinking with anything other than his dick right now, he’d love the aesthetic of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky leads them both up a solid marble staircase, the handrails black with gold accenting. Steve whines in anticipation. This is happening. He’s hard, so hard that he was scared he might come if Bucky bit that spot on his neck again. And- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>he hopes his sometimes hair-trigger doesn’t betray him tonight. He doesn’t want his dream guy to think he’s a minute man. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he is sensitive and can come quickly from certain stimulation. And… more than once. He learned through… self exploration… that he has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>short refractory period. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve is pulled out of his thoughts when Bucky stops them both to open a door. It swings open and Steve locks eyes on possibly the biggest bed he’s ever seen. It’s dark wood and four posters, like a modern Victorian frame with dark red embroidering. It’s definitely modified though, having strategically placed bolt holes and beams for what Steve assumes to be various types of bondage. The thought makes him drool a little. Is Bucky going to tie him up? What really gets him though is what’s at the foot of the bed. It’s a padded bench, but has hinges where the top part opens for storage. Steve’s cock twitches at the thought of what could be in it… of bending over it and being spanked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you think any harder, you may hurt yourself. I can practically hear the gears turning, Stevie.” Bucky murmurs in his ear, his voice surprisingly sweet. Steve blushes and suddenly feels a bit shy and embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry… just seeing all of this made me even more turned on. I see the bolt holes… are you going to tie me up? What’s in the bench?” He asks, looking almost giddy and hopeful about being tied up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s excitement makes Bucky’s pupils blow even wider. He cups Steve’s chin and tilts it up, making the slightly smaller man look at him. “You’re so eager… it just makes me want you more. I pride myself on my self control… but fuck, you make me want to throw it out the window. And no, I’m not tying you up. Not tonight, anyway. I want to feel your hands on me. Want to feel you everywhere, baby. You’ll find out what’s in the bench eventually.” Bucky answers, nosing against Steve’s neck as he squeezes his ass. God, he smells so fucking good. He wants to bite him, sink his teeth into his neck and taste him, make the beautiful boy cry out from it… but he can’t. Not yet. He genuinely wants Steve, so he needs to do this right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here, baby. I want you to stand in the middle here. I’m going to strip you, I want to expose every bit of your perfect body. Color?” Bucky asks, his grey eyes searching Steve’s blue ones for any hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green, Daddy. Please.” Steve whimpers breathily, then moves to the space in the middle of the floor. Bucky looks him up and down a few times before he walks over to him, his hands roaming Steve’s broad chest before skirting lower and slipping under the hem of his shirt. He smooths his hands over the blonde’s tight abs, his fingers gripping his waist tightly before slowly removing the white V-neck. The sensual touches make Steve moan, but it’s the sight that makes Bucky bite his lip. His torso is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>toned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Steve’s got a well-defined six pack and pecs so formed Bucky is half tempted to describe them as tits. He takes a moment to kneel down and unlace Steve’s shoes, sliding them off and tossing them aside with his socks. He stands back up and claims Steve’s mouth in a deep kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ gorgeous. You’re so pretty, Stevie.” Bucky breathes out, allowing himself to squeeze and grope Steve’s pecs for a moment. Steve’s breath hitches and the brunette hears it clearly, a devilish smirk playing at his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… you like your chest being played with, huh baby?” He asks rhetorically before adding, “I wonder what would happen if I…” Bucky pulls his hands back and pinches both of Steve’s nipples at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Bucky..” Steve shouts and jerks back a little out of reflex, his voice whiny. Despite trying, he couldn’t hide the moan that the taller man pulled from him. Bucky raises an eyebrow and yanks Steve closer, pulling him so their bodies are flush together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky growls and squeezes his ass roughly. “Oh baby… we’re going to have so much fun. Nipples so sensitive just pinching them makes you pull away from Daddy… Fuck, doll. You’re making my cock ache.” Something in Bucky’s demeanor changes. His hands unbutton and unzip Steve’s jeans hastily, desperately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to strip you slowly… take my time admiring every inch of you before I fuck you… but you whine and moan so sweet, Steve. I need to get my cock in you and make you </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Steve shudders at how lowly Bucky says the word scream, how raw and lustful his voice sounds. Before he can process it, there’s a loud tear and he hears his pants hit the floor across the room. Bucky ripped them </span>
  <em>
    <span>clean off.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve groans at how rough he’s being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted to rip those off of you since the moment I saw them. Sinfully fuckin’ tight, leave little to the imagination… wanted everyone to look at that sweet ass of yours, huh Stevie? I’ll buy you a new pair.” Bucky murmurs into his ear, his breath hot and heavy as he licks along the shell of his ear. Steve’s simple black boxer briefs follow quickly, ripping with a softer sound before joining his jeans across the room. His cock is freed now and incredibly hard, jutting out and curving up towards his flat stomach. The head is flushed a dark red, leaking pre-cum from how turned on he is. Aware of how clothed Bucky is and he isn’t, Steve whines and tugs at the taller man’s shirt. Bucky chuckles and his eyes flash with desire, one large hand wrapping around Steve’s cock, thumbing the slit and watching intently as the blonde twitches. Steve moans and whines, his hips rolling up into Bucky’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve pouts and yanks hard on Bucky’s shirt, his impatience taking over. “Sir please. You’re too clothed. I want to see you, want to feel your skin against mine as you fuck me.” He says, his voice more solid than it has been all night. Bucky lets Steve take his shirt off and makes quick work of everything else, the rest of his clothes joining Steve’s on the floor. Steve practically drools at the sight of Bucky’s naked form. He’s slim and tall, but fit as fuck. His abs are a close runner up to Steve’s own, but his thighs… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>his thighs are so muscular. So powerful. Steve’s eyes travel down Bucky’s body and land on his cock. The sight alone makes him moan involuntarily. Bucky’s cock is </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cut and thick as </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At least seven and a half inches, Steve notes mentally (he accredits his artistic eye measurement ability). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve is pulled out of his daydream about Bucky’s cock when he’s suddenly lifted off the ground. He realizes Bucky picked him up and whines, because fuck… Steve is not small or light by any means, but Bucky just lifted him like he’s weightless. He hits the mattress landing back first and looks up at the other man, his pupils blown and his cock smearing pre-cum onto his belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roll over onto your stomach, doll. Head by the pillows. Present your ass for Daddy, let me see that hole.” Bucky commands, and Steve does it willingly. He props himself up on his knees, arching his back and spreading his legs wide. He feels so exposed, so vulnerable with the most intimate part of him on display and his drooling cock hanging heavy between his thighs. Bucky climbs onto the bed and settles behind him, using both hands to spread Steve’s perfectly round cheeks and get a look at his hole. Steve hears him groan and he hides his face in the pillows, his hole fluttering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at that… you’re nice and smooth… so tight and pink too. Just showing Daddy your hole has you clenching. Bet it’s sensitive too, huh? Are you a sensitive boy, Steve?” Bucky coos, admiring Steve’s hole as he brushes over it with his thumb, delighting in the way it flutters again under the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve turns his head and whimpers. “I am, Daddy. I’m so sensitive… especially my hole. And my nipples. Oh please, Sir. Please finger me open so I can have your cock. I need it. Please!” Steve’s voice is high and needy, seconds away from begging. And god, if it were any other situation, Steve would be pissed at being called a boy. He is not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>man. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But for reasons unknown to him, Bucky calling him that makes his cock twitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But детка, your hole is so pretty and tight… it’s gotta be taken care of properly. Remember, doll… Daddy is in control here.” Bucky purrs as he bends down, his hands keeping Steve’s cheeks spread open as he leans forward and licks a hot stripe over his entrance with the flat of his tongue. Steve shudders and moans, subconsciously spreading his legs wider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit- fuck, Bucky. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Green, green</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Please Daddy.” Steve babbles, already eagerly pushing his ass back. He’s never been eaten out before or… rimmed. But that felt so good, he needs more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eager boy. Need more of Daddy’s tongue, don’t you? I know you do, desperate little thing. So good.” Bucky teases and praises, his voice deep. He leans back in and starts licking at Steve’s hole with purpose, getting him slick with spit as he sucks at the tight muscle. The blonde’s moans and high pitched whines of “Bucky” only make him more determined. Bucky teases the center of his hole with the tip of his tongue, swirling it and pressing against him to open him up. Steve’s body relaxes after a moment and opens up for Bucky, earning Steve a groan of “Good boy. You taste so fucking amazing.” Steve gasps and moans louder, then Bucky pulls him back by his hips and shoves his tongue deep inside his hole. Steve cries out in pleasure and starts rocking his hips back, trying to fuck himself on Bucky’s tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky pulls back for a moment and uses the fact that Steve has his face buried in the pillows to use his speed and grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table. Steve hardly has a second to realize Bucky moved before his tongue is fucking in and out of his hole again, licking him open and getting him loose. Steve’s noises are getting louder and more high pitched, completely babbling. Bucky pops the cap on the lube bottle and coats his fingers in it quickly, grinding his aching cock into the mattress as he eases a lubed finger into Steve’s hole alongside his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy! Bucky, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please please please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Steve begs, arching his back more and thrusting his ass onto the other man’s tongue and finger. He moans wantonly as Bucky starts moving his finger in and out, his tongue flicking as he sucks at the blonde’s hole. He pulls back and replaces his tongue with a second finger, thrusting them and scissoring them to get Steve ready. He growls and has to stop grinding into the sheets, worried he’ll come just from having his fingers in Steve’s ass and having the man moaning above him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me. Please Daddy, fuck me. I need your cock in my ass. I can take it! Wanna feel your cock stretching me open.” Steve whimpers, his whole body trembling with need. ‘Fuck,’ Bucky thinks, ‘this boy will be the death of me.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God damn, baby. So desperate for it that you’ll take my cock after only two fingers and my tongue. Can’t say no when you ask so pretty.” Bucky’s deep voice rumbles, then he wraps a strong arm around Steve’s chest and pulls him up, his chest against the other man’s back. “Color?” He asks, holding Steve with one arm while he uses his free hand to grip his cock and tease the tip against Steve’s hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green! Fucking green! Fuck me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>James.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I need it hard. Wreck me.” Steve growls slightly, his brattiness and impatience doubling. Bucky reacts the second he hears it, his hand moving and wrapping around Steve’s throat. The brunette snaps his hips forward, thrusting his cock deep into Steve’s tight ass. He tightens his fingers and groans deeply, eliciting a loud and punched out moan from Steve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bit of a brat, are we? Such a needy little slut that you’ll break the rules to get what you want… What were the three things I told you that you can call me tonight, Steve? Go on, tell me.” He snarls into Steve’s ear, his tone colder but still rough with desire. Bucky doesn’t miss a beat, thrusting in and out of Steve’s ass faster as he waits for an answer. He keeps his hand around the blonde’s throat, but eases his grip. He makes up for it by fucking Steve harder and deeper, making him moan and gasp. Bucky asked for an answer, he never said he’d make it easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you said to call you B-Bucky or- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god right there! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Or Sir…” Steve cuts off with a loud moan and grinds back on Bucky’s cock, the ache in his cock bordering unbearable. He reaches down to stroke his cock but is quickly stopped by a hand slapping his wrist away and wrapping around his aching length. Steve screams out and thrusts his hips forward into Bucky’s hand and then fucks himself back onto his cock, torn between which sensation to chase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s one more, baby. Say it. What’s the last one?” Bucky asks, panting into Steve’s neck before pulling out and quickly grabbing Steve by his shoulders, manhandling him onto his back. Bucky grabs both of Steve’s legs by the back of his knees and puts them over his shoulders, slamming his cock back into him roughly as he places his hand around the blonde’s cock again, using his pre-cum to jerk him off quickly and firmly. Steve’s back arches and he lets out a loud, guttural moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy! Fuck, Daddy! I’m gonna come, please let me come. Your cock is so big, fucking me so good. Please!” Steve screams out in pleasure, his voice high and incredibly desperate. Bucky growls and leans forward, practically folding Steve in half as he wraps his free hand around his throat and chokes him. He slams in and out of Steve’s tight ass, drilling his prostate with purpose as he chases his own orgasm. Bucky is panting with each thrust, jerking Steve off faster and rougher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Steve! Come for me, pretty boy. Come for Daddy. I’m so fuckin’ close, gonna fill your tight ass with my cum.” Bucky growls, tightening both his hand around Steve’s throat and the one around his cock. Bucky fucks him deep and fast, using just a bit of his strength and speed to make it that much better. Steve’s eyes roll back and his back arches beautifully, his whole body shaking as he shoots hot ropes of cum all over his stomach and chest. He comes so hard that some of it hits his neck and chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy daddy daddy!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He gasps out as he comes, his hole clenching tightly around Bucky’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky groans deeply and milks Steve’s cock for as much cum as he can get out of the man. “Shit, Stevie. So fuckin pretty. Gonna. Fill. Your. Fuckin’. Ass.” He growls and moans loudly, thrusting his cock balls deep inside Steve’s abused little hole, moving his hands to pinch and twist Steve’s nipples as he fills his ass. Steve cries out and writhes, going boneless under the brunette. Steve whimpers in overstimulation, but his cock barely flags. He feels Bucky’s cock twitch as he fills him to the brim with hot, sticky cum and before he realizes it, is coming all over himself again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby… god damn. Got another one out of you not five minutes after the first. Such a good boy… came just from Daddy coming in your ass and pinching your pretty little nipples, huh?” Bucky practically coos as he collapses onto Steve, wrapping his arms around him. Steve hums and murmurs something unintelligible, the intensity of the sex they just had and his orgasms catching up with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweet boy… falling asleep already.” Bucky murmurs into Steve’s hair as the blonde whines and clings to him, his eyes already fluttering shut. Bucky understands subspace and understands the need for post-coital cuddles… but this is the first time in years that he’s actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> and practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> the cuddling as well, even as a Dom. Something about Steve… just flips a switch in him and makes him feel different. Changes him. Makes him feel more alive, more </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> than he’s felt in decades. He gently rolls them both over so that he’s spooning the almost-asleep blonde and makes sure Steve is sleeping soundly before carefully pulling away and siding off the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Steve wakes up, he’s in a completely different bed and room. It’s no longer a four poster bed with dark wood and red sheets, it’s a very modern style bed with a white comforter and sheets. He bolts upright, slightly panicked and looks around to assess his surroundings. He notices several personal items on the bedside table and a TV mounted with an entertainment center built into the wall. ‘Holy shit.’ Steve thinks, ‘I’m in Bucky’s actual bedroom.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Steve, no need to panic. You fell asleep, so I moved you in here where you’d be more comfortable. We did a number on the sheets in there, so I put them in the wash after I cleaned you up.” Steve realizes the absence of gross stickiness on his body and the presence of the pleasant ache in his ass after he processes Bucky words, seeing him emerge from the bathroom in much more comfortable looking clothes than he had on in the club. ‘Bucky carried me… into his own bedroom… and cleaned me up while I was sleeping in order for me to rest. Why? That’s… overly nice,’ Steve thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky sits down across from Steve, their knees brushing together. Steve looks up at him warily. “You cleaned me up… Why? You didn’t have to, I could’ve done it myself. How long was I asleep?” Steve counters, a bit defensive. He’s a grown man… he can clean himself of cum and lube just fine. Bucky’s eyebrows furrow and his expression looks almost concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did I… take care of you? Is that what you’re asking? Because I was the dominant one, the one in control of the situation, Steve. You dropped for a bit there and it was my responsibility to make sure you were safe and taken care of. And you slept for about 30 minutes. You exerted yourself a lot… came twice in less than five minutes.” Bucky answers, his tone getting serious and somewhat stern. Steve’s face flashes a hundred different emotions, then he looks down as he fidgets with the blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why? What’d you get out of it? No one’s done that for me before. I’ve always just done it myself. And I can’t believe… I don’t usually fall asleep or drop or… I’m sorry, Bucky. I was probably an awful fuck and you probably want me to leave now. I’m so sorry.” Steve answers, feeling his heart beat faster and his breathing pick up. How could he let himself drop? How could he let himself fall asleep for thirty fucking minutes? He goes to throw the blankets back, but is stopped by Bucky grabbing his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steve, wait. Please?” He asks softly, his grey eyes pleading for Steve to stay. Steve stops, then sits back down where he was. “You’ve… you’ve never had aftercare? Never had a partner clean you up after sex? Steve… I know that you’re very aware of the fact that you’re a submissive. You know the traffic light system and you have a safeword, for fucks sake. I don’t know what shithead Doms or people you’ve been with… and it’s none of my business, but you should be given aftercare every. single. time.” Bucky’s tone gets serious again and he turns to the table on his side of the bed, facing Steve again and placing a small plate of chocolate and a water bottle in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought you some water and chocolate too. Can’t have you getting dehydrated. The chocolate will help with energy and put a little something in your stomach. I assume you’re a bit hungry, doll. I can order dinner for us if you’d like… And for the record, you’re the best fuck I’ve had in years. The only fuck I’ve had in a long time, actually. I don’t do this very often at all. There’s just something different about you that I really like.” Bucky says to Steve, giving him a small smile. Steve gives a smile back and takes the water, uncapping it and taking a drink before grabbing a square of chocolate. He hums as he bites into it and feels it melt on his tongue, his stomach rumbling slightly and his cheeks heating up at Bucky’s words. ‘Bucky likes me? In more than a “that’s a nice ass” kind of way?’ Steve thinks to himself, eating another square of chocolate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Bucky. The water and chocolate is really helping, actually. And as far as the aftercare thing… No, not really. I don’t uh… I don’t do this either. I hooked up with this one guy in college a handful of times, but it was more an escape thing for both of us. Life was rough at the time. Wasn’t healthy. I was in a serious relationship once… over a year. It was really bad. Toxic. I’m pretty sure his only Dom learning came from Fifty Shades of Gray. Which, don’t even get me started on the horrible BDSM etiquette of that movie.” Steve absently realizes that he’s rambling and spilling way too much information to Bucky having basically just met him, but something about the man makes him so easy to talk to. Steve looks down and shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry… I shouldn’t have told you all of that. I ramble and tend to overshare when I’m nervous. You’re just… wow, and I don’t want to mess this up. But um, I’d like to take you up on that dinner offer.” Steve looks back up and gives Bucky a genuine, but slightly awkward smile. It makes Bucky realize how young Steve is, despite the mature way he carries himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Dear god he’s so cute. He’s handsome, gorgeous, obviously touch starved, was mistreated… hates Fifty Shades. I want to treat him right. Don’t fuck this up, Barnes.’ Bucky says to himself, sighing internally. He scoots a little closer and rests his hand on Steve’s thigh, rubbing it soothingly with his thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Steve, I understand. I used to be the same way. I don’t mind rambling, feel free to tell me anything you want to. I want to get to know you, doll. I’m sorry you were treated so wrongly in the past. You didn’t deserve that. But I get it… I’ve had my share of toxic, unhealthy relationships.” Bucky smiles and gives the blonde’s thigh a squeeze. “And dinner it is. Is there any specific take out you prefer? Pizza, Chinese, Indian, Japanese. You name it and I’ll order it, baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chinese sounds really good… General Tso’s chicken and noodles? Or whatever you want to order, I’m fine with anything. The fact that you’re buying me dinner at all is amazing. Thank you D- Bucky. Thank you Bucky.” Steve blushes a dark shade of pink and looks away after he catches himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh precious boy, you’ll be the death of me.’ Bucky thinks as he cracks a bigger smile, deciding to not let Steve know that he heard him almost say ‘Daddy’. “General’s chicken and noodles for the blonde baby, check. I’m gonna go order this. There’s some clothes at the foot of the bed for you since most of yours are now uh… unwearable. Still going to replace those though. Feel free to meet me downstairs when you’re finished, babydoll.” Bucky says, slipping off the bed and gesturing towards the clothes with a smile before making his way downstairs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spilling Secrets is My Settee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our boys get to know each other. (Spoiler alert: Steve doesn’t know how to talk about difficult topics and blushes A Lot. Bucky thinks it’s cute.)<br/>Steve has secrets, Bucky has secrets. Whose will get found out first?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo! I’m sorry for the huge gap in updates, I got swamped with college work and overall writers block. There’s no smut in this chapter, but I hope the amount of dialogue and new information makes up for it and holds over until chapter 4 (which is in the works and contains some very exciting things!)<br/>As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve smiles at Bucky as the brunette walks out of the room, flopping back onto the bed and running a hand over his face. ‘What the fuck am I getting myself into? Fucking the CEO of Toska industries? Surely I can’t be getting feelings for him already… right? Fuck.’ He thinks before sitting up again, shaking away his mental dilemma. Getting up and walking to the foot of the bed, he picks up the neatly folded clothes and looks at them for a moment before putting them on. The shirt is dark green and although it’s extremely faded, Steve can make out the black ‘ARMY’ letters. The shirt practically (almost) swallows him. Which is </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Steve is not small, hasn’t been for a while. He’s 6’0” and over two hundred pounds, so for a shirt to be baggy on him and make him feel small… it’s rare, extremely rare. Which leaves Steve wondering, ‘When was Bucky in the army?’ And ‘How the fuck was he ever big enough to fill this shirt out?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs the boxers Bucky set out for him and blushes as he pulls them on, knowing they’re Bucky’s and assuming he’d worn them before. They fit pretty much the way his own do, comfortable around his thighs and tight enough around his ass to make it look nice. After the boxers come the sweatpants Bucky set out, which are also black. They’re also a little big on him, sitting low on his hips since his waist is quite a bit smaller than Bucky’s. Once he’s dressed, he slides his phone into his pocket and heads downstairs to find Bucky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he’s not half-incoherent with arousal, he notices more details about Bucky’s home than he did before. He can tell Bucky has a knack for wood and antique styles, yet he also seems to appreciate many modernist things as well. In most other situations and settings, the styles wouldn’t mix, Steve thinks. But Bucky has a way of making all of it work. He notes as he leaves the bedroom that the door knob is silver and pure crystal. The stairs are beautiful too, both architecturally and aesthetically. Despite the obvious attention to aesthetic details, Steve notices that Bucky’s home lacks detail in the personal sense. He glances around the living room when he reaches the bottom of the stairs. There’s little to no personal items, and just as much color. Bucky lives practically, he realizes. He has a couch and a TV with an entertainment stand in the living room, along with a recliner and a leather chair in the corner. But as far as the walls go, there’s no personal photos. There’s a few art pieces that Steve recognizes as both expensive and famous, but for the most part, it looks like Bucky lives in a Top Ten Most Expensive Penthouses magazine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bucky?” Steve calls out, turning to his left to find him. He walks into a spacious kitchen after going through a short hallway and finds Bucky there, finishing off a drink and putting his phone away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In here!” Bucky says when he hears Steve call out, quickly draining his drink and rinsing the glass out as he finishes putting in their food order. “Hey! I was just putting in our order. It should be here in about twenty minutes. Can I get you anything? Something to drink?” He asks, smiling softly at Steve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Steve says with a shy smile, feeling much like his awkward self again. “Thank you again for getting dinner. I probably would’ve just skipped it if it were left up to me.” He says with a soft chuckle, unable to stop the blush that creeps up to his cheeks. “And just some water, please.” Bucky hums in acknowledgement and gets a glass down, pouring Steve some water from a fancy filtered pitcher rather than from the sink. ‘Right,’ Steve thinks, ‘billionaire.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here ya go.” Bucky says as he slides the glass across the counter to Steve. Steve takes it and drinks as he fidgets where he stands, not quite awkward but not comfortable either. Bucky is trying his hardest not to say or do anything to make Steve uncomfortable or to scare him off, despite how badly he wants to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> him right now. Despite how badly he wants to kiss him. He can’t, not yet. “We can go sit on the couch while we wait for the food, if you’d like.” He offers, gesturing in the direction of the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Steve says, giving Bucky another soft smile as he blushes again despite himself. He drinks his water as Bucky talks, suddenly aware of just how thirsty he actually is. “Yeah, that sounds great. Can give us some time to get to know each other.” He says, grabbing his glass and waiting for Bucky to lead the way before following him into the living room. “So… you were in the Army?” Steve asks as he walks down the hallway behind Bucky, fidgeting with the hem of the oversized shirt he has on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You practically read my mind, doll. I was thinking about us getting to know each other too.” Bucky says, leading them into his living room. “Yeah, I served a few years in… Afghanistan, but a mission went wrong and I was captured. Honorable discharge with a Purple Heart, CMH, and Service Cross. They called me back in and sent me on a few covert missions a couple years after that, because they couldn’t find anyone else with a skill set as good as mine.” Bucky doesn’t want to lie to Steve about where and when he served, but he can’t risk scaring him away with something so trivial. He doesn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a World War II veteran. Bucky sits down on the left side of the couch and gestures for Steve to sit next to him. Steve sits close, but not too close, their knees brushing together as he gets comfortable. The nickname ‘doll’ has Steve’s ears turning pink. “You look cute in my clothes, by the way.” He adds, smirking slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s face goes through at least three expressions as he listens intently to Bucky. First shock and worry, then slight amazement, then confusion. ‘Purple Heart… he was wounded. I wonder how badly… CMH? I could ask… and Distinguished Service Cross… Jesus Christ, just how badass </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>he and how much did he go through?’ Steve wonders as he sits down, then turns to Bucky when he compliments him. “Thank you. And that’s… a lot. A Purple Heart? How badly were you injured?” Steve pauses for a moment before adding, “Actually, I was wondering something about the shirt. When and how were you ever big enough to fill this out? Because I’ve got at least thirty pounds on you in pure police academy muscle and I feel like a ninety five pound twink again.” Steve chuckles and feels some of his awkwardness melt away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky smiles at what Steve says and chuckles as well. “Yep, Purple Heart and a few others I’m probably forgetting. CMH is the Congressional Medal of Honor, if you don’t speak the army medal language.” Bucky says, taking a second to figure out how to phrase his injury without lying to Steve or weirding him out. “Let’s just say… My injury cost the United States government an arm or a leg.” Bucky laughs softly to himself at his joke and at Steve’s question. “Short answer? I got really muscular before those covert missions, partially due to almost daily weight lifting and partially due to some experimenting they did on me after I was captured to help me gain my muscle back faster. I dropped my workout routine a few years ago. Being that beefy just wasn’t for me. That shirt used to fit pretty snug, but now it just looks adorable on you.” Bucky says and winks at Steve before raising his eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, hold on. Backtrack, blondie. You feel like a ninety five pound twink </span>
  <em>
    <span>again?</span>
  </em>
  <span> And…  you’re a cop?” Bucky’s smile gets bigger and he inches closer to Steve. He already knew Steve was a cop, of course. The club may have been the first time Steve saw him, but it wasn’t the first time he saw Steve. He hasn’t brought anyone home or been with anyone in years, and Steve certainly caught his eye… so he kept some tabs on him to make sure he could be trusted, that he wasn’t working for any of his adversaries or enemies. He obviously won’t tell Steve any of that, plus he wants to hear about Steve’s job from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh! Yeah, I used to be super scrawny. I was really sick as a kid, practically skin and bones until my senior year. I’ve had the flu and pneumonia more times that I can count. I was anemic, had horrible vision, asthma, fallen arches… scoliosis, partial deafness, and colorblindness too. My Ma, before she-” Steve cuts himself off, realizing he’s never really talked to anyone about his mom getting sick and passing away. He’s always just bottled it up and moved on. ‘Be a man and grow up. Men don’t have time to weep. Move on.’ He hears in a voice that sounds strikingly similar to his father’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before she had to stop working, she signed me up for this extremely experimental procedure. She had heard about it from one of the doctors she worked for, she was a nurse… but things were looking really bad for me then. I was in the hospital for the second time that fall with something they hadn’t seen before, and they weren’t sure I was gonna make it. So these doctors and scientists my Ma contacted from the procedure, they said they could help. That they could cure a bunch of the stuff I had and make the other things barely noticeable. It was so weird… and I’m still not sure how legal it was, honestly. They injected me with so many different things, medicines I can’t even pronounce. Then they put me in some… incubation? chamber thing. All I really remember from that is a bright ass light, an intense pain, and then they pulled me out. I opened my eyes and I was actually able to see colors for the first time. After that… I was gaining muscle and getting taller within the next few months. That was my junior year. By the time sports season rolled around my senior year, I was almost six foot and could bench more than the star quarterback. They hounded me until I tried out for the team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve is about to answer Bucky’s question about being a cop when a bell rings, making him look towards the elevator. “Foods here, but don’t worry. Tell me about your job as we eat? Or after?  What you just told me is… wow. One of the most interesting life stories I’ve ever heard, I’d love to hear more about you.” Bucky says, getting up and letting the delivery boy inside. He takes the bags of food from the very teenage-looking kid and hands him eighty dollars, then tells him to keep the change. Steve sees and hears this whole exchange, obviously. He knows their food cost twenty dollars at most, and has to blink a few times at how big of a tip Bucky just gave that delivery boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Wow. Hot, sweet, and generous.’ Steve thinks, watching as Bucky comes back and sets the bags on the coffee table. “It smells amazing, wow. And yes, of course. But only if you tell me more about you too. Although… I may be too busy eating this food to talk if it tastes as good as it smells.” Steve says, cracking a smile that shows off his dimples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s statement proves true, for the most part. He makes occasional moaning noises as he eats, because the food is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>good. Bucky, much to his relief, successfully hides the fact that Steve’s noises are making his dick twitch. They make small conversation while they eat, mostly about pop culture interests. Trivial things. Steve learns that Bucky was born in Indiana, moved to Brooklyn when he was really little, then spent a good chunk of his life living in Russia. Bucky learns that Steve was born in Brooklyn and went to NYU, double majoring in Criminal Justice and Art. Steve learns that Bucky studied abroad and majored in history, but later went back to Columbia for business and finance after being told he was inheriting Toska. Bucky learns that Steve has seen a remarkably small number of TV shows and films, which he automatically wants to introduce him to. He also learns that Steve’s father was one of the longest standing NYPD police captains in history. Steve says a few things about his father that make it evident he was a hard ass, but Bucky picks up on how carefully phrased it is. It’s a cause for concern and worry, but Bucky doesn’t comment on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… your dad was the police captain, and you’re a cop?” Bucky asks, genuinely curious about Steve’s job and about him as a person in general. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Detective, actually.” Steve says, a hint of something reticent and almost bitter in his voice. “I excelled through the academy… a lot of it was favoritism. Some of it was genuine skill. The last name Rogers holds a lot of weight in the police department. I got out of the academy almost six months ago and they put me right into a detective position. But with favoritism comes much higher expectations.” Steve shakes his head a little and the corner of his mouth twitches, definitely a hint of bitterness. “You wouldn’t think it though. Six months on the job has only amounted to a waist high stack of paperwork.” Steve scoffs, his nose wrinkling with indignation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So let me get this straight… you’re pretty, incredibly sexy, smart, and strong? You’re the total package… how has no one whisked you away and put a ring on that pretty finger of yours?” Bucky asks, looking at Steve. The irritation with his job is clear, and Bucky feels for him. “But seriously, that’s shit. You’ve proved yourself capable, you made it through the academy, you have the same right as all the other detectives to the jobs they do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve smiles a little at Bucky’s reaction, somewhat glad that someone else sees it the same way he does. “You flatter me, Bucky. But seriously… thank you. It’s relieving that someone th-” Steve is cut off mid-sentence by his phone ringing. “Sorry, let me just uh…” he fishes his phone out of his pocket and Bucky tries (but fails) to stop his eyes from bugging out at the sight of Steve’s god forsaken </span>
  <em>
    <span>flip phone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The device has to be from the 1990s </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Speak of the devil.” Steve huffs, flipping his phone open and answering it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Rogers. Can I help you with something?” Steve asks, clearly trying to school his attitude and gather some semblance of professionalism. Bucky grabs Steve’s empty glass and whisper-mouths ‘I’m going to get us some more water.’ Steve nods in acknowledgement and focuses back on his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rogers! I’m surprised you’re not sleeping, since you have the schedule of an old man. Listen, it’s Rumlow. I just got off the phone with Fury, he tried to dump the Zemo case on me and I said hell no. I have enough on my desk as it is, so I suggested he give it to you. He got pissy at first, like Fury does, but then told me I can call you myself and give you the case since it was my idea. So congrats, the Zemo case is yours. I’ll have it on your desk when you come in.” Steve rolls his eyes out of habit when he hears Brock Rumlow’s voice. He tries not to, but he can’t help it. Rumlow is just such a dick and pisses him off so much that his instinct is to scoff and roll his eyes at the mere thought of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s… wow, okay. That’s amazing. Tell him he won’t regret letting me have the case. Thanks for convincing him, Rumlow. And for the record, I’m not an old man.” Steve says, but instead of Rumlow responding, all Steve hears is the hang-up tone. “Dick.” Steve grumbles, closing his phone and putting it away as Bucky re-enters the room and sits down beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I ask what that was about?” Bucky asks, setting their glasses of water down on the table as he sits closer to Steve than he was before, resting his hand on the other’s thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was Rumlow, one of the lead detectives. He gave me great news, actually. He’s just a huge dick and I kind of can’t stand him. He convinced Fury to assign me to the Zemo case, which is pretty big and a huge step for me.” Steve’s smile gets bigger as he talks about the case, and Bucky can’t help but smile at his enthusiasm as well. But his expression changes the second the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zemo</span>
  </em>
  <span> processes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky knows more about Zemo and his crimes than the NYPD probably ever will, including the fact that he’s a ring leader of one of the biggest crime organizations in New York. Not only that, but his “organization” is composed almost entirely of werewolves. Werewolves that are ruthless, willing to do anything, kill anyone to execute the will of HYDRA. And that includes killing any cop or detective that gets in their way or snoops around too much, no matter how pretty they may be. He cannot let Steve take that case. He just can’t. Bucky hides his growing concern and rage by smiling before Steve has a change to notice the stone cold expression he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk about perfect timing.” Bucky says, moving his hand up from Steve’s thigh to cup his cheek. “I’m so glad you’re finally getting a case, Steve. If anyone deserves it, it’s you.” He smiles and eyes Steve’s full lips. “Can I kiss you, Stevie?” He asks with a whisper, biting his lip as Steve nods and blushes. Leaning forward, Bucky closes the gap between them and claims Steve’s lips in a passionate kiss, his hand squeezing Steve’s hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve gasps and pulls himself into Bucky’s lap, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck as he kisses him deeper, his lips parting to give Bucky’s tongue entrance. “Good boy.” Bucky praises, sliding both hands down the back of the sleep pants Steve has on and squeezing his ass. “Opened right up for my tongue. Fast learner, such a smart boy.” Bucky practically purrs as he pulls away, pressing his lips to Steve’s neck before kissing the spot roughly and sucking a line of hickeys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bucky…” Steve gasps, tightening his arms around Bucky as he grinds his hips down against the other’s, feeling both of their cocks start to harden. Steve moans as Bucky slides his tongue into his mouth, making him grind harder. Bucky smirks and kisses lower, scattering kisses over the detective’s collarbones as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steve… would you like to stay the night with me? You don’t have to, I’d be glad to take you home or have one of my drivers take you home if you don’t wish to stay. But… I enjoy your company and want to spend more time with you.” Bucky chooses his words delicately, worried he’ll scare Steve away if he isn’t careful. He wants him to know that he wants him to stay, but also doesn’t want him to feel trapped and wants him to know that he can leave whenever he wants to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that a lot, Bucky. I uh, I don’t work tomorrow and I really enjoy your company too. So yeah… If you’ll have me, I’d love to stay the night.” Steve says, blushing despite himself. He bites his lip and eyes Bucky’s as he teasingly grinds against him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good… now how about round two upstairs?” Bucky asks, smirking as he picks Steve up by the back of his thighs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pictures!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Photo references for Steve and Bucky</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I apologize for the lack of a real chapter update, but I come bearing gifts (in the form of photos of Steve and Bucky)  <br/>This is how I imagine Steve and Bucky when I write them :) (p.s. there will most likely be more photo references as the story progresses)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vampire Bucky Barnes in all his pale unholy-ness<br/>Detective Steven Grant Rogers in all his twunk glory  </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dream a Little Dream of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It may just be me, but I feel like this chapter is significantly longer than the other ones?<br/>You’re in for a whirlwind of... well, everything. So buckle up, hold on to anything you hold dear, and enjoy the chapter!</p><p>Again, I apologize for the gap between chapters. And as always, comments are welcomed and appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Please, Bucky.” Steve whines as Bucky tosses him onto the bed, climbing over him and pinning his wrists above his head. Bucky kisses him roughly and makes his way down Steve’s neck, leaving a trail of blossoming bruises in his wake. He shoves Steve’s shirt up and bites down on his pec, making sure to leave teeth marks that will last. Growling, Bucky makes quick work of getting Steve’s clothes off before pinning him back down again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, nope. Try again, baby.” Bucky tsks, pulling back and watching as Steve squirms under his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Sir. I want to suck your cock, please. I want to feel it on my tongue, want to taste you. Want to feel it slide down my throat. Please let me gag on your thick cock.” Steve says breathily, looking up at Bucky with lust-blown pupils and slightly flushed cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I say no when you ask so pretty, baby boy?” Bucky smirks and grabs Steve by the hair, pulling him up and making him whine. Wanting to have a little more fun, Bucky decides to see what Steve is capable of. He slides off his bed and holds up a finger to Steve. “Kneel. I’m getting something and then I’ll be right back. I think you’ll enjoy it.” Bucky winks and walks into his closet, opening a secret side panel that reveals various different sex toys and BDSM accessories. Humming, he considers his options. He grabs a variety of items and walks back to Steve, who is kneeling towards the middle edge of the bed… with his hand around his cock. Bucky kept his steps light on purpose. With his items in his hands and his arms crossed, he clears his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s head snaps up and he yanks his hand away from his cock, acting as though his hands were by his sides the whole time. “Oh uh… hi Daddy, I didn’t hear you walk back in. What did you get?” He tries to ask coolly, but his blush betrays him, creeping up his neck and to his cheeks. Bucky’s expression changes and he growls, setting the items he grabbed down onto the bed. In one swift motion, he has Steve on his back with his knees trapped under him and his hands pinned above his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought you could touch your cock while I was gone, did you? Thought I wouldn’t notice you being a little slut and touching what’s mine? I told you, Steven. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t make the rules. Daddy does. And right now, Daddy owns that cock too. Let me tell you a secret, Stevie…” Bucky leans down and ghosts his breath over Steve’s ear, making him shudder. He whispers, “I’m not in the mood for sharing what’s mine.” Bucky brings his hand down on Steve’s cock, smacking it just enough to slightly sting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve yelps and his back arches, a sharp cry escaping his parted lips. “Green! Oh god, fuck! I’m sorry Daddy, I couldn’t help it. My cock was aching, been hard since we were on the couch. I had to take some of the pressure of, Sir. I wasn’t trying to cum, I swear!” Steve pleads, looking up at Bucky with his pupils blown wide and his cheeks flushed crimson. Steve’s cry of ‘green’ after having his cock smacked is music to Bucky’s sadistic ears, noting that this blond Adonis is likely as masochistic as he is submissive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky brings his hand down again, smacking Steve’s leaking cock slightly harder. His reaction is one of the most beautiful things Bucky has seen, slim hips jerking and perfect muscles tensing as Steve’s cock twitches, pre-cum pooling around the flushed head. “I’ll let you off easy since you’ve been such a good boy otherwise. I’m going to ask you about a few toys I brought out for us. I want you to tell me your color for each one. If you say green, I’m going to use it. If you say yellow, we’ll test it so you can decide. If you say red, I’ll put it away and it won’t be used.” Bucky says, allowing Steve to sit up so he can get a proper look at the toys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s body practically vibrates as he waits for Bucky to show him god-knows-what toys he got out of his walk in closet. Bucky first holds up a simple pair of hand-cuffs, to which Steve bites his lip and tries to close his thighs to hide his twitching cock. “Green.” He says quickly before Bucky can even ask him what he thinks. This earns a chuckle from Bucky as he sets the cuffs beside Steve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eager, are we? Don’t worry, doll. The fun’s just beginning.” Bucky smirks and holds a cock ring up, then shows Steve the remote that controls the vibrations and the release mechanism. “A vibrating cock ring. I think this one will be perfect for you tonight, it’ll take away the temptation to cum without permission. You’ll cum when I allow you to, and not before.” Bucky watches as Steve’s expression gets even more erotic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green. Fucking green.” Steve breathes out, slightly overwhelmed by how hot the idea of that is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, I was hoping you’d like that one too.” Bucky praises, sliding his hand into Steve’s golden hair and taking a second to scratch and massage his scalp. “The ring has a matching plug that goes with it. It’ll keep your pretty little hole open for my cock, so I can slide it in and fuck you after you’re done showing me what you can do with that mouth of yours.” Bucky pulls back from Steve’s hair and holds up a sleek black butt plug. It’s about as wide as three of Bucky’s fingers and just long enough to rest against Steve’s prostate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve lets out a soft purr as Bucky pets him and scratches his scalp, then eyes the plug and has to close his mouth to stop himself from drooling. “Green, Sir. I want all of those, please.” Steve whines, squirming where he’s still kneeling on the bed. Bucky chuckles, knowing Steve is in for so much more than he’s prepared for. Bucky is going to take this boy apart, make him beg and writhe and </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s going to make Steve </span>
  <em>
    <span>earn</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So good, Steve. So receptive, aren’t you? Just a desperate boy, eager to please.” Bucky coos, then nudges Steve’s knees apart with one of his own. “Let’s start by getting this ring on you. Here’s what we’re going to do, kitten. You’re going to show off your skills, show me just how good of a slut you can be. I did the work last time, now it’s your turn. How’s that sound?” Bucky watches as Steve spreads his legs almost instantly, feeling a primal desire deep in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds so good, Daddy. I’ll be so fuckin’ good for you. I’m gonna make you feel so good, you’ll cum so hard my ass and mouth will be the only things you feel for a week.” Steve purrs, his voice low and every bit seductive. He spreads his legs nice and wide for Bucky, leaving his cock on clear display as it juts up towards his belly and drips pre-cum. Bucky grips Steve’s cock in one hand and grabs the cock ring with the other, pressing the release mechanism so he can put it on. He attaches one part around and behind Steve’s balls, the other fitting snugly around his shaft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, baby. You’re gonna be the death of me. Fuck.” Bucky makes sure the ring isn’t too tight before grabbing the remote and turning it on, clicking the vibrations up two levels. Steve moans loudly as the ring buzzes to life, feeling the vibrations shoot through his cock and balls. The sensation is like nothing he’s ever felt before, which makes his hips buck involuntarily. Bucky grins devilishly and keeps the vibrations where they are, grabbing a bottle of lube and the plug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, Sir. It’s so much! It feels so good, fuck. So intense.” Steve gasps, grunting softly as Bucky pushes him onto his back. There’s the snick of a lube cap, and then Bucky’s lubed finger is circling Steve’s tight ring of muscle. Reflexively, Steve’s legs fall open, keeping himself spread for Bucky. His slick finger presses, but doesn’t penetrate just yet. Steve keens and whines, pressing his hips forward out of desperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, baby. Gotta get you open to get this plug in you.” Bucky shushes him, rubbing at his hole until he feels him relax, then slides his middle finger in to the first knuckle. Steve tenses and moans, his hands fisting the sheets as Bucky thrusts his finger in and out. Steve lets his head fall back and his eyes slip shut, going boneless under Bucky’s touch. Once Steve has loosened up enough, Bucky thrusts a second lube slicked finger into his hole. Steve arches his back and moans loudly as Bucky’s fingers scissor and thrust in and out of his hole, making hardly any efforts to avoid his prostate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in the back of his mind, Steve knows that if it weren’t for the cock ring, the vibrations and fingers in his ass would have made him cum by now. His cock aches and is dripping steadily now, the tip flushed an angry red. He’s covered in a fine sheen of sweat already, whiny, desperate noises filling the room. “Please, Daddy. Put the plug in. I can take it, I wanna feel the stretch.” Steve says breathily, bending his knees up to put his hole on further display.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky groans and has to squeeze the base of his cock to stop himself from coming right there, the sight of Steve’s fluttering hole almost too much to handle. “Fuck, Steve. I’m gonna plug your tight, pretty little hole. Keep you nice and open, then if you’ve been a good little slut… I’ll grab your tiny waist and make you fuck yourself on my cock.” Bucky practically growls the words as he lubes the plug up and positions it at Steve’s slick entrance, easing it in almost torturously slow. Steve’s breathing is ragged as Bucky slides the plug in, begging for ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>more, more, more.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bucky shoves the plug in deep with the last inch and revels in the guttural moan Steve lets out. Fetching the remote, he turns the plug onto the same level as the cock ring. Steve shakes and bites his lip to stifle a scream, his body reacting entirely on its own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, I need your cock. Please, I need it in my throat right now.” Steve whimpers and looks up at Bucky with pleading eyes, pouting his bottom lip out. All Bucky does is chuckle, gripping Steve by his hair and yanking him up until he’s on his knees again. This elicits a sharp yelp from Steve that breaks into a moan of both pain and pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, kitten. You’re about to get Daddy’s cock. Poor baby, can’t stand not having a cock in his mouth, huh?” Bucky’s tone is so chastising that Steve should be offended, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It only makes his cock ache more. Bucky gathers his wrists in one hand and brings them behind his back, cuffing them and making sure they’re not too tight, but not so loose that Steve can slip his wrists out. Not that he’d want to, anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you’ll have a mouth full of cock and won’t be able to speak, if you need to stop, you snap your fingers. You should still be able to even though you’re cuffed. Be a good boy and show me now.” Bucky’s tone is serious as he tells Steve this, as safewords and signals are not something to be taken lightly. Bucky watches Steve’s hands and listens for the noise. Steve nods and snaps his fingers on his right hand. He does it again on his left. “Perfect, baby doll.” Bucky praises lowly as he takes his shirt off and steps out of his pajama pants, leaving his boxers on. He situates himself on the bed with his back against the pillows and lets his legs fall open, gesturing for Steve to come forward. “Get to work, kitten.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve walks on his knees between Bucky’s legs and realizes he has to get his boxers down with no hands. Clumsily, he leans down and takes the waistband of Bucky’s boxers between his teeth, swaying as he pulls them down and tries to keep his grip. Bucky decides to be nice and lifts his hips up to help Steve get his boxers down and over his ass. He groans as he watches Steve take his boxers off with nothing but his teeth, the sight purely erotic. Steve kicks Bucky’s boxers away the second they’re off, then settles himself between Bucky’s legs again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first lick is tentative, but long. Steve licks Bucky from his balls up his length to the tip of his cock, causing Bucky to shudder. He swirls his tongue around the head and looks up, the two locking eyes before Steve swallows Bucky’s cock down in one swift motion. “Fuck! Oh god…” Bucky groans as the tight, wet heat of Steve’s throat envelops his cock. Steve deepthroats him like it’s nothing, his throat contracting only to accommodate Bucky’s size. Steve smirks around the cock in his mouth and flattens his tongue, hollowing his cheeks as he brings his mouth back up. He sucks and swirls his tongue again, starting to bob his head on Bucky’s cock. Above him, Bucky is gasping and moaning louder, his right hand sliding up and getting a fistful of Steve’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, as Steve takes Bucky’s cock deep into his throat again, the vibrations in his ass and around his cock get more intense. He jerks forward and moans deeply, causing Bucky to groan loudly and thrust up into his mouth. Steve starts sucking even harder and bobbing his head faster, seeming intent on either sucking Bucky dry or sucking his soul through his cock. Whichever happens first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! God damn, baby. Sucking Daddy’s cock like a pro. Such a good little slut, proving yourself just like I asked.” Bucky rasps, his voice gravelly with pleasure. The vibration level on the ring and plug go up again and Steve can’t stop moaning, now deep throating Bucky with every bob of his head, his nose pressing into perfectly trimmed hairs. Bucky growls as his cock twitches in Steve’s throat, dangerously close to coming. “Stevie, baby I’m gonna come. You want it in your mouth?” Bucky asks. Steve pulls up and tongues the slit of Bucky’s cock as he catches his breath, then nods eagerly. Bucky tightens his grip on Steve’s hair with one hand and clicks the remote with the other until the level is maxed out, shoving Steve’s head down until his nose is flush with his groin. Steve practically screams in pleasure as his cock and prostate are assaulted with vibrations. It’s the combination of the tight heat of Steve’s throat and the absolutely wrecked noise Steve makes that has Bucky coming with a shout resemblant of a growl and a moan. He holds Steve’s mouth in place as he shoots hot, sticky ropes of cum down his sinfully skilled throat, moaning loudly with the aftershocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s throat convulses as he tries his hardest to swallow every drop of cum that Bucky feeds him, the very meaning of the word ‘cum slut.’ He pulls off after Bucky gets the last drop onto his tongue, his chest heaving as he pants and catches his breath. A drop of cum leaks out of the corner of his mouth and Bucky sits up, yanking Steve towards him. He claims Steve’s lips in another kiss and licks the corner of his mouth, tangling his tongue with Steve’s. “My cum tastes so good on your mouth, Stevie. You were such a good boy for me, I’ve never cum so hard in my life.” It’s not a lie, either. That’s the most intense orgasm Bucky has ever had. So intense that his cock has barely flagged, still incredibly hard. “Come here, baby. Let’s get that plug out so you can ride my cock, hm?” Bucky smirks and watches as Steve scrambles to get in position, his thighs shaking from the ongoing vibrations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky clicks the remote and takes mercy on Steve, shutting both the plug and the ring off. He wraps his hand around Steve’s cock and strokes him with a feather-light touch as his other hand grabs the base of the plug. His icy grey eyes shine with a sadistic little glint as Steve cries out, his angry red cock jerking and leaking. Bucky slides the plug out and sets it on the bedside table, gripping Steve’s hip with one hand. He uses the other to gather Steve’s pre-cum and slick his own cock with it, lining the head up with Steve’s slick hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve trembles and slowly lowers himself onto Bucky’s cock, moaning breathily as it stretches his tight hole even wider than the plug did. “Oh- oh fuck, Daddy.” He gasps, his voice high pitched and airy as Bucky’s cock bottoms out inside him. He spreads his legs wider and brings himself back up, his movements clumsy as he can’t use his hands to balance himself. He drops down again and moans brokenly as Bucky’s cock hits his prostate. Bucky leans back again and watches, Steve’s cock and defined muscles on perfect display as he starts picking up his pace. He can’t help but moan, the feeling of Steve’s tight walls squeezing his cock is almost too much to handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve doesn’t let his handcuffed dilemma hinder him, however. He starts properly bouncing on Bucky’s cock now, going up to the tip and taking balls deep each time. His cock slaps against his stomach and smears pre-cum against it from how fast and hard he’s riding him. He’s getting louder too, his moans and noises getting more frequent. Steve’s thighs and calves are burning from the stress of the position, dangerously close to falling forward. But he wants to keep being a good boy, wants to prove himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky notices how intensely Steve is shaking and grips his hips with both hands. “Here you go, baby. Let Daddy take over. You’ve been such a good boy, proved yourself so good. Even better than I fuckin’ thought.” Bucky praises, unlocking Steve’s handcuffs with one hand before returning it to his tiny waist. Steve’s hands fly to Bucky’s chest, gripping him firmly to balance and hold himself up. Bucky squeezes Steve’s hips and slams his cock up into him roughly, eliciting a scream from the blonde. He groans and fucks into Steve hard and fast, keeping him held up by his hips as he nails his prostate each time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Daddy! Daddy please let me come, please? I need it so bad, my cock is aching for it. I’ve been so good, Sir. Please!” Steve begs, clenching his ass tight around Bucky’s cock. Bucky moans loudly and pulls Steve down roughly, his thighs meeting Steve’s ass. Steve chokes on a moan, his cock twitching violently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like being my little fuck toy, huh? Letting Daddy fill your tight little ass, letting him use it? Love it when he makes you </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Just lifting you up and slamming my cock into you… it’s got you so close, doesn’t it?” Steve whimpers and nods, gripping Bucky tighter. “Oh… but you poor, sweet boy… You’re at Daddy’s mercy, aren’t you?” Steve nods again, but Bucky gives him a sharp smack to the ass. “Words, Steven.” Bucky says firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, f-fuck. Yes! I-I’m at your mercy, Daddy. I’m at your mercy and you’ve got me so fucking close, but I can’t cum until you let me! Please let me come, Sir. Please, please, please!” Steve sobs, painfully hard and desperate to come. Bucky’s taunting is humiliating in the best way, making Steve feel small, making him tremble with need. There’s a burning desire for Bucky to properly spank him seated deep in his core. The masochist to Bucky’s sadist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go, good fuckin’ boy.” Bucky purrs lowly into Steve’s ear as he rolls his hips, his cock grinding against his sensitive prostate. “Pretty baby, you’re sobbing for it aren’t you? You beg so beautifully, Stevie.” Bucky quickly removes the cock ring and tosses it to the side, his hands returning to Steve’s hips with an even tighter grip. Leaning back again he lifts Steve up and fucks into him hard and fast, the sounds of skin on skin, panting and moaning filling the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come.” Bucky growls, pulling Steve down to meet every thrust. It’s overwhelming, the ache in his whole body, the whole length of Bucky’s cock slamming into him, being lifted up and fucked into like a weightless doll… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Daddy! Bucky, fuck! Gonna… gonna-” Steve’s whole body shakes as he collapses onto Bucky’s chest, moaning loudly as he comes, shooting hot ropes of cum all over Bucky’s abdomen and his own. His vision tunnels and goes black from the sheer intensity and pleasure of it all. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s torso and holds him tightly, pulling him up and kissing him deeply as he keeps fucking his sensitive little hole. Bucky moans loudly into the kiss and Steve whimpers from overstimulation, soft wrecked noises coming from his parted lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky thrusts up into Steve hard and rough one, two, three more times before his hips are jerking and he’s coming again, pumping Steve’s ass full of cum. Steve moans as he feels Bucky’s hot cum flood his insides. They stay just like that for a while as they come down from their highs, Bucky holding Steve against his bare chest as the blonde’s breathing evens out. Steve clinging to Bucky and resting on his chest as he comes back from his headspace. Bucky rubs his back and runs his hand through sweaty blonde hair. “There you go, sweet boy. Come back to me. Are you okay, Stevie?” Bucky asks as Steve starts to wiggle and realize there’s cum drying between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’ so good. That was amazing, think I blacked out for a ‘lil bit. Thank you for holdin’ me while I came down, ‘t was nice.” Steve slurs, his voice soft as he traces gentle patterns on Bucky’s exposed skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky can’t help but look up and smile. If there’s a God out there that will listen to the prayers of his unholy self, he prays to it in hopes that Steve will become his. “I think you did too, doll. It was all very intense for you, but you were so good. And of course I’m going to hold you, you should always be held. Especially after something like that.” Bucky’s voice is soft, but out of Steve’s view, his jaw clenches and his facial features harden. If he ever gets his hands on the man who made Steve feel like he deserves anything less than to be treated like the angel he is… well, it won’t be the first body he’s had Clint bury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you sit up for me, Stevie? We gotta get you cleaned up and then we can sleep.” Bucky nudges Steve gently until he’s mostly sitting up. “Here, drink.” He says softly but firmly, bringing an opened bottle of water to Steve’s lips. Steve complies and drinks the water, quenching a thirst he didn’t even realize he had. His dry and slightly sore throat is relieved by the cold water. Bucky makes sure he drinks at least half of the bottle before sliding off the bed and grabbing Steve’s hand. “Shower?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve sets the water bottle on the bedside table and nods, sliding off the bed and standing up on slightly wobbly legs with Bucky’s help. There’s already an achy sting in his ass and he knows for a fact that it’s going to hurt to sit for a couple days. That thought alone makes Steve’s cheeks heat up. He waits as Bucky searches through his dresser for clean pajamas for the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve leans his weight against Bucky’s bed and watches him, his eyes lingering over the expanse of his shoulders and back. He’s truly the most beautiful man Steve has ever seen. And not just because of his looks, Steve notes. No one has ever shown as much consideration and tenderness to him as Bucky has in their hours of knowing each other (even with most of that time being in bed). Bucky is careful and passionate, mysterious and hard for even Steve’s detective brain to read. There’s something about James Barnes that draws him in, something so alluring that he realizes this can’t be a one time thing between them. Steve doesn’t want it to be. Steve wants to be Bucky’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not polite to stare, you know.” Bucky says amiably, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, got lost in thought and zoned out for a second.” Steve chuckles awkwardly, blushing in slight embarrassment from getting caught. The shower is running, Steve notices. When did Bucky turn the shower on and how did he not notice? ‘Maybe I did zone out…’ Steve thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem, doll. I was just giving you a hard time anyway, feel free to stare as much as you’d like.” Bucky winks and gathers their clothes, then leads Steve into his bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Steve blurts out as he walks through the threshold. The bathroom is huge. Steve isn’t even sure it can be considered a bathroom, more like a spa. It has a wall to wall black marble countertop with two basins, the faucets and handles are gold. The mirror behind the counter goes all the way to the ceiling, and the floors are heated, also black. There’s a bench lining the wall straight as he walks in, towels and other toiletries to one side of it. There is a separate shower and bathtub. The tub, like most things in the penthouse that Steve has noticed, looks both old and Victorian as well as modern. It’s rustic, black on the outside, white on the inside with more golden accents. There’s a small screen on the side near the faucet for temperature control. But the shower… the shower is the Mona Lisa of this Louvre-esque bathroom. It’s huge. Steve is pretty sure it’s bigger than his bedroom. There’s at least five showerheads, all coming from different directions. There’s a shower bench as well, and above it is a waterfall cascading down the wall. Steve assumes the waterfall is to keep whoever sits on the bench from getting cold. Inside the shower is black and white marble as well, with another rectangular screen for temperature control. The flooring is similar to the heated tiles of the bathroom itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Bucky hums questioningly, but with a huge grin on his face. He knows his bathroom is extremely lavish (like his entire penthouse), and watching Steve’s reaction to it is priceless. Seeing the way his blue eyes light up gives Bucky a warm feeling in his chest. He’s never shared this much of his personal space with anyone. Hell, he’s not usually anything like this. James Barnes is cold, calculating. He’s a ruthless CEO who doesn’t hesitate to crush his opponents or “take care” of people who get in his way. James Barnes does not take care of subs. James Barnes does not cuddle. James Barnes does not let gorgeous blonde detectives that he picked up at a club and spent most of the night fucking ruthlessly, sleep in his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he did. And he’s going to. And he’d do it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What is this boy doing to me?’ Bucky asks himself as he sets their clothes and towels on the counter. Because at the end of the day, that’s what Steve is to creatures as old as Bucky. A boy. A beautiful boy who has the best ass he’s ever seen and a golden heart who is in way over his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Natalia is going to kick my ass.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky shakes the thoughts from his head. ‘Shower, then sleep. I’ll have plenty of time to question my motives later.’ He tells himself, then pushes the sliding glass door to the shower open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After you, doll.” Bucky says, gesturing for Steve to get in the shower. Steve nods with a smile and gets in, sighing happily as the hot water hits his skin. Bucky follows close behind him and slides the door shut, turning to the wall-high shower caddy full of various gels, soaps, shampoos, conditioners, exfoliants, and oils. “Is there any specific soap or smells you prefer?” Bucky asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve hums in thought for a moment. “I only have shitty cheap soap at home, but anything lavender, eucalyptus, or rose is nice. I have a secret love for essential oils.” He says, closing his eyes and letting the water hit him from all directions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky makes a mental note to send Steve a generous package of essential oil based soaps as well as a new phone from his company to replace the fossil that Steve has. “Perfect. I actually have some that fulfill all three criteria.” Bucky takes lavender rose shampoo and conditioner from the caddy as well as lavender eucalyptus body wash. He sets the soaps on the shower bench and slides his arms around Steve’s waist, pressing his chest against the other man’s back. “May I wash you?” He asks quietly as he tips Steve’s head back, letting the water cascade over golden strands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that a lot.” Steve whispers back, feeling his legs wobble again, worried that speaking any louder will ruin the intimacy of the moment. Bucky’s hand in his hair feels heavenly, and his warm chest against his back is so firm. Secure. Safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve seems to fade in and out of consciousness as Bucky works shampoo into his hair, rinses it, and repeats with conditioner. Skilled fingers massage and scratch his scalp, washing away all of the sweat and dirt from the night. Bucky’s ministrations have him boneless and practically purring, his weight supported by Bucky’s chest and strong arms behind him. He vaguely registers the loofah and soap scrubbing over his body, cleaning him of all the sweat and cum that had accumulated over the hours. Bucky gently brushes his fingers over the purple hickeys adorning Steve’s neck and collarbones before he carefully sits Steve down on the shower bench. The blonde hums and curls up when he feels the warmth of the heated tiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest is fuzzy to Steve as he tries to stay awake, but is far too relaxed and tired to be alert, Bucky washes his hair and body quickly, sneaking glances at the sleepy blonde behind him. Once he finishes, he shuts the water off and scoops Steve up with one arm hooked under his knees and the other around his shoulders. He sets him down on the heated bench by the counter and grabs their towels, drying Steve off and then himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stevie? Doll, can you help me get your pajamas on for just a second? You can go to bed right after that, I promise.” Bucky’s voice is soft and he feels that warmth in his chest again as Steve grumbles quietly and nods, doing exactly what he was asked to. Having someone listen to what he says, trusting him with such vulnerability, wanting to submit to him… being able to genuinely take care of someone like this, it makes Bucky’s heart flutter. God, does he want Steve to be his boy. His submissive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky gets Steve’s pajamas on without much difficulty now that Steve is somewhat awake and helping maneuver into his shirt and boxers. The sleep pants are a lost cause. He throws his own pajamas on after that and scoops Steve up again and carries him to his bed, carefully pulling the covers back and laying him down. Steve makes a small whine of protest as he’s picked up, but quickly gives up and snuggles into the blankets as they’re pulled up over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He murmurs sleepily to Bucky as the brunette walks around to the other side of the bed. He pulls the duvet back on his side and gets in bed, rolling onto his side and watching Steve’s already sleeping form. He smiles softly and makes sure Steve is sound asleep before voice commanding the lights off. “Sleep well, драгоценный.” He whispers before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in decades, Bucky dreams. And he dreams of Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in years, Steve dreams without nightmares. And he dreams of Bucky.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Past of Crimson, Heart of Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some backstory on Bucky, spicy office exhibitionism, AND admissions of feelings? This chapter has it all...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Bucky wakes up, there’s a warmth covering the front of his body and there’s something firm beneath his arm. He opens his eyes and realizes that Steve’s face is pressed against his chest and they’re both snuggled close together, his arm around the other man’s waist. Steve’s leg is draped over his own, and he’s so warm… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky isn’t normally one to cuddle in his sleep. Or at all. But once again, Steve is proving to be an exception to just about everything. Bucky can’t help but smile at how peaceful Steve looks sleeping like this. He knows last night was intense for Steve, and he can assume that he dropped into subspace at least partially with all that they did. Especially with the shower. Bucky is fully aware that submissives need physical touch after scenes as intense as the one they had, and depriving Steve of that poses a great risk of sending him into subdrop. So naturally and logically, Bucky stays for several more minutes. For Steve’s sake. That’s what he convinces himself of, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he checks the clock and realizes that it’s now seven thirty in the morning, Bucky groans quietly and very (very) reluctantly moves Steve’s leg off of him and gets out of bed. He’s careful not to wake him up, fully aware that humans need proper sleep in order to function. The only reason Bucky is awake this early is because he has a meeting at nine, but has some things he needs to take care of beforehand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since they took one last night, he decides to skip his morning shower and heads straight to his closet instead. Bucky’s closet holds more than just a secret panel full of various sex toys and accessories, surprisingly. He dresses in a dark blue suit, the pants, jacket, and tie matching while the button down is an even darker shade of blue. He finishes dressing with a pair of glossy black dress shoes, shined to the level of perfection that he can see his own reflection in them. Smoothing down his suit jacket and pants, he goes into the bathroom to fix his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After sculpting his hair to his liking with various pomades and sprays, Bucky puts his phone in his pocket and quietly treads downstairs. He heads in the direction of the kitchen, but turns to the door on the left instead. After closing his office door behind him, Bucky takes a seat in his plush leather desk chair. Sighing, he keys his password into his computer and pulls up his encrypted files. While everything loads, he unlocks and opens a secret panel in his desk, revealing a small refrigerated compartment. He removes a bag of blood and leans back in his chair, taking his time to enjoy it. He had to sneak the blood he had the previous night because Steve was there and she didn’t want to risk scaring or terrorizing him, otherwise he would have had quite a bit more than he actually did. He’s up too early, hungry, and about to get into HYDRA bullshit… so he’s getting into his stash of human blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky swore off human blood years ago. He realized he didn’t need it to survive and that with his professional power, there was really no need to have the strength that human blood allows him to possess. That, and some part of him has always felt guilty drinking from humans. He always healed them afterwards, of course. Compelled them to forget, but he always felt sleezy doing it. He does have a small stash of bags from a blood bank, however. It’s a delicacy he seldom allows himself, preferring to save it for special occasions or times of necessity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He always felt as though feeding on people made him more of a monster than he already is. Now, he’s perfectly fine living off of animal blood. That being said, there was a time where he fed exclusively on human blood. When he first became a vampire, he was practically crazed for it. He terrorized Kievan Rus in the mid 1240s, having lost his mortality at the ripe age of twenty seven. That was over 775 years ago, however. Born Yakov Yuriovich Smirnov on March 10, 1217, Bucky is currently 803 years old. He and his family donned the ‘Barnes’ surname several years prior to the First World War, assuming the English version of his name at the same time. Yakov was known as James Barnes from that point forward, his father George, his mother Winnifred, and three younger sisters. The Barnes clan is known to supernatural creatures around the world as one of the oldest, strongest, most powerful and successful vampire clans in history. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although technically adopted, Bucky Barnes never knew his real parents. George and Winnifred found him abandoned on the doorstep of the Church of the Tithes and took him home. They saw him as a gift from the Æsir and Vanir. The gods had given them the son they were never able to have. They eventually adopted three daughters as well. To Bucky, this is his real family and he has no interest in finding the one that abandoned him. Unlike most people who get turned into vampires, Bucky’s humanity was not stolen. He chose to become a vampire, approaching his mother and father with the request that they turn him. He wanted to live like they did, to take that next step that would make him truly feel like their son. Human life was not kind to him. He was at a loss. Being turned seemed like his only hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After finishing and tossing his empty blood bag into the trash, Bucky sits up and opens all of the important files on HYDRA that he has stored. Things have been quiet for a while, which is increasingly worrisome to Bucky since Zemo has now caught the attention of the NYPD. They all assume Zemo is just the ringleader of a rising underground mafia that pushes drugs, pimps out prostitutes, and dumps the occasional body into the Hudson. Bucky isn’t as naive. He knows that the progressive uptick of ‘animal attacks’ all over North America is Zemo unleashing his freshly turned werewolves. He knows that Zemo is kidnapping children and abducting people to turn them for whatever sick army he is building. HYDRA is not new blood in the streets of New York. Zemo is only continuing Johann Schmidt and Arnim Zola’s legacy from World War II. The same ‘legacy’ that Bucky lost his arm fighting to dismantle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky sighs and dials Natalia’s number on his Bluetooth desk keypad as he scrubs his hand over his face. “Nat, I need you to do something for me.” He says when she answers, adjusting the volume on his earpiece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before eight o’clock? This better be important, Barnes.” Natalia’s voice is tinged with annoyance, but there’s never any ill will behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you and Barton to infiltrate HYDRA’s main building and get the information from Zemo’s hard drive onto a flash while I hack into his employee’s personal files. One of you go in, get the intel, and get out. The other needs to watch CCTV inside the building and outside from the car for anything, I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> suspicious. Use comms, go armed but keep it concealed. Barton can go through the vents, or you can use whatever it is you use to get humans to drool and do what you want. I don’t care either way, but get me any information you can. If you sense trouble, get out of there with whatever you were able to get. Once you’re safe, upload it to the HYDRA files.” Bucky’s voice is firm and serious, leaving no room for jokes or argument. There’s no trace of the soft tones or laughs he used with Steve just hours prior, just CEO James Barnes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright boss. But you know Barton isn’t going to be happy about this. He’s usually dead to the world until at least ten o’clock.” Natalia pauses for a moment. “You realize that if anyone in HYDRA gets wind of this, you’ll be starting a war… right? Zemo will send every mutt he has after you. He’ll go after me, he’ll go after Clint, Sam, Rebecca, anyone that you hold an iota of a relationship with will be in danger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell Francis that he can get the hell over it. He knows he’s not going unpaid for this.” Bucky sighs and presses the circular ‘end call’ button. He knows the risks, but he also knows that he, his vampires, and his followers have run New York since before Zemo was born. So yeah… he’ll take the odds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he hangs up, Bucky slides back up to his computer and gets to work. Subconsciously, he realizes that this has nothing to do with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>work and </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do with keeping Steve alive and safe. Getting through the firewall on any of HYDRA’s websites is difficult, but Bucky manages to get into the personal drives of the employees in his sights. How people still think it’s safe to store data in the cloud, unencrypted… Bucky will never know. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes pass before Bucky sees that the files have been uploaded. He double clicks the file and types in another password, then scans his fingerprint. Bucky takes security very seriously. As a rich, vampire CEO… he really has no other choice. He scans through the files three times over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fucking hell." He sighs, leaning back in his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose. What he reads is, in short, game changing. HYDRA isn't just werewolves anymore. They're recruiting witches, shifters, psychics, even fucking vampires. They're creating a supernatural Nazi army. The list of recruits he sees isn't even complete, and it's not including all the people they've turned. He reads through the names again, and one keeps catching his eye. Grant Ward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Grant Ward…" Bucky thinks out loud. He taps his fingers on his desk before saying, "Codec, give me everything you can find on Grant Ward." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The AI's British voice responds quickly, "Right away, Sir." Seconds later, a series of words and images are projected in front of Bucky on a holographic screen. "Full name: Grant Douglas Ward. Date of Birth: January 7, 1983. Occupation: Detective. Employer: New York City Police Department. Social Sec-" Codec is cut off by Bucky interrupting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop, stop. NYPD detective? What precinct?" Bucky asks, his interest piquing quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"62nd in Brooklyn, sir." Codec answers pointedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." Bucky says louder. Steve's precinct. There's a fucking HYDRA agent in Steve's precinct. "Alright, thanks Code." Bucky says, then swipes his hand across the holoscreen to clear it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's what I'm here for." Codec says with a hint of amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky leans back again and checks the time. His clock reads 8:25, so he's got a little over half an hour until his meeting. He has to figure out what the hell he's going to do, and how he's going to do it without HYDRA, the NYPD, or Steve finding out. He has to figure out how to keep Steve safe through all of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky is pulled from his thoughts by a knock on his door. He quickly locks his computer screen and sits back up, smoothing his suit once more. It's Steve. He only knows, because he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> him from the other side of the door. And he can hear his pulse thumping in that gorgeous, pale neck. 'He smells so good… and I bet his blood tastes even-' Bucky stops his train of thought and shakes his head. "Come in." He says calmly, turning in his chair to face the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens slowly and tentatively, then Steve steps in, still dressed in Bucky's pajamas. "Hey… I woke up and you weren't there. I got a little worried. Why are you up so early? It's the weekend…" Steve says, running a hand through his hair and stepping closer to Bucky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky smiles softly at the sight of sleep ruffled Steve, then gestures for him to come closer. "C'mere, sit on my lap." He says, turning his chair more. Steve blushes and straddles him, then sits down and rests his head on Bucky's shoulder. "I'm sorry I worried you, Doll. I didn't want to leave you alone, but I had some stuff to do before my meeting at nine." He says, gently playing with Steve's hair and breathing in his scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, it was just weird waking up in a huge bed alone." Steve says softly, gently nuzzling Bucky's neck. "You really should get one weekend day off to yourself all the time, you're the boss, you deserve it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckles and rests his hand on Steve's hip, rubbing gentle circles on his exposed skin. "That's a suggestion I just might have to look into." He says with a smile, biting his lip as Steve starts kissing his neck. "And I'll have to make sure you don't wake up alone next time… if you want there to be a next time." Bucky says, easing into the proposition of this being more than a one night stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve pulls back and sits up, looking at Bucky with bright blue eyes. "I'd really like for there to be a next time, if you want that too." He says shyly, blushing a light shade of pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want it too, baby." Bucky says, pulling Steve's hips closer. "You got any plans for today after nine, Steve?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve smiles and blushes darker, looking down and fidgeting with the lapel of Bucky's jacket. "Not really, no. I have to go to my apartment and pay rent sometime today. Rumlow sent me a text this morning, asked for me to stop by the precinct and look at the Zemo file." He answers, humming softly and straightening Bucky's tie. Bucky bites his tongue. He's at a loss for words for a good minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><span>“Steve, you can’t take that case.” Is what Bucky ends up saying, his voice low and dead serious. It makes Steve look up at him, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion and concern. “I know you’re excited and I know it seems great, but Zemo is more dangerous than anyone in NYPD can fathom right now. Taking that case would be suicide.” Bucky leans forward and grabs Steve firmly by the chin, making him look into his eyes. Bucky’s pupils dilate and un-dilate before he speaks, his irises flashing gold. “The case and Zemo are dangerous, it’s in your best interest to turn the case down. Wait and take a different one.”</span> <span>he says, not breaking eye contact with Steve and not releasing his chin. He feels slightly wrong for compelling Steve, but keeping him safe is worth it. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve pulls back and looks at Bucky with his eyebrows drawn together tighter. "Thanks Bucky, but I'm a grown man and I can take care of myself. I wouldn't have taken the case if I couldn't handle it. And I already have enough people telling me what I can and can't do, I don't need it from you too." Steve is clearly pissed, his voice reflecting every bit of his annoyance. Bucky notices that his eyes, normally baby blue, have a red glow to them. 'Peculiar' Bucky thinks, slightly bewildered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve shifts backwards and gets up, standing up and turning to walk out of Bucky's office. "Steve, wait." Bucky says, gently catching Steve by the wrist. Steve huffs, but can't find it in himself to pull away. Bucky stands up and pulls Steve closer, gently cupping his cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I just… I know it's really soon, but I like you and I don't want you to get hurt." Bucky says quietly, kissing Steve's cheekbone. It's so much more than 'liking' Steve. He feels drawn to him, connected to him. Something about Steve makes it impossible for Bucky to not want him. But he can't tell Steve that without looking and sounding like a creep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve exhales softly and leans into Bucky's hand. "I know you weren't. I'm just… I get hot headed at times and I spent my whole life having to prove myself… I didn't mean to snap like that." He says, looking down out of embarrassment. "I like you a lot too, Bucky. And I don't think it's too soon, not really. I'm a firm believer in things happening at first sight." Steve says, looking back up and pecking Bucky's cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't ever have to prove yourself to me, Steve. I mean never. And I understand, I can be an overprotective asshole with a hint of anger issues." Bucky says genuinely, then sits down and pulls Steve back onto his lap. "If you're comfortable… you can stay on my lap during my meeting. I can drive you down to the station and drop you off at your apartment, if you'd like. Do you need to pick your car up from the club?" Bucky brushes Steve's hair out of his face and smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm comfortable with that… but are you sure the people you're meeting with won't mind? I’ll be quiet, I promise. And I’d like that. You taking me, I mean.” Steve looks down and picks at his fingernail, a nervous habit. “Um… no, I don’t need to. I took a taxi to the club. My car only has a half tank of gas and I need it to get to work and back tomorrow. It’s easier that way, then I’ll fill it again when I get paid.” He says, then realizes he's rambling and is clearly embarrassed as he exposes a little bit of his financial situation to Bucky. 'He's one of the richest people in the world… if he finds out I can barely pay my rent, he'll probably want nothing to do with me.' Steve thinks to himself, chewing on his lip anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby… it's my company and my meeting room, it doesn't matter if they mind or not. It's completely up to you." Bucky says, starting to gently massage Steve's shoulder. Steve groans softly. He's incredibly tense, Bucky notices. He instantly wants to relax the younger man and work the knots out of his muscles. "That's perfectly fine, doll. Nothing wrong with being conservative where you need to. It'd be my pleasure to take you by the station and drop you off at home, Stevie." He says, tilting Steve's chin up and pressing a kiss to his lips. He knows why Steve's demeanor changed so suddenly, but he doesn't say anything about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah… that makes sense. I'd like all of that a lot. Thank you, Bucky." Steve says, then situates himself more comfortably on Bucky's lap. He leans his weight against him and rests his head in the crook of Bucky's neck, breathing in his scent and realizing he's a lot more sleepy than he thought. Bucky smiles, rubbing Steve's back as he scoots his chair closer to his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can go back to sleep if you need to, babydoll." Bucky says, a fond smile on his face. His heart flutters as Steve nuzzles closer. Well… it feels like it does, at least. Or it would if he actually still had a heartbeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky knows he's toeing a dangerous line, quickly gaining feelings for a man that he isn't even sure is human. He's risking so much just letting Steve be in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>office</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And now he's cuddling him, about to let him sit in on a meeting composed entirely of supernatural creatures and/or affiliated. Natalia is going to kill him. 'She's going to walk into the office, see Steve, take her knife out, and cut my head off.' Bucky thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M' not sleepy." Steve mumbles, then sits up again. "Are you okay, Bucky?" He asks randomly, tilting his head and giving Bucky a concerned look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right… you were just half asleep, Stevie." He chuckles, then inhales and tries not to give himself away. "Yeah, yeah. I just hate meetings is all, they always make me feel weird. Why, are you okay?" He asks, trying to get the subject off himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just making sure. It's weird but… I pick up on vibes sometimes. Got a weird feeling, so I thought I'd ask." Steve answers, then nods. "I'm okay, but… I feel really exposed? Out in the open…" he squirms a little and presses closer to Bucky, trying to make himself smaller. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact that Steve picked up on Bucky's anxiety and unease dumbfounds the brunette. He doesn't know what Steve is, but he's ninety eight percent sure he's not human. "It's not weird at all, Steve. It makes perfect sense. Thank you for checking on me, doll." Bucky says, smiling softly. He gives Steve a concerned look, then pushes his chair back. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable… I have an idea, you just tell me what you think about it." Steve nods and Bucky continues, "If you'd feel less exposed, there's plenty of room under my desk for you to sit or kneel until the meeting is over."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve reacts to the desk proposition almost instantly, his face lighting up as he nods quickly. Like a puppy, Bucky thinks. Steve looks down at the desk and notices that it's wood and touches the floor all around, leaving no way for anyone to possibly see him. "Yes… please. That sounds great. I'll be quiet and good, I promise." Steve says, his pupils dilating as he looks at the open space under the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you will be. I'd hate to have to punish you for being a naughty boy." Bucky says with a chuckle, giving Steve's ass a little pinch. The blonde blushes and lets out a yelp, jumping slightly. "Let me get some stuff to make it more comfortable for you under there. People will be arriving for the meeting soon." He says, patting Steve's leg to get him to move. Steve grumbles, but stands up anyway. Bucky gets up and takes a throw pillow from his office couch, then opens one of the end tables and takes out two blankets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laying the first blanket down, he makes sure it's big enough before setting the pillow on top of it. "Here you go, doll. I put a second blanket down there just in case you need it. Sit however you like and however is comfortable, you can lay your head on my leg if you want to." Bucky says, smiling softly and feeling that flutter in his chest again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Sir." Steve says. His eyes widen and he takes a shaky breath. "Fuck, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out. I know you're not- that we're not- I'm sorry, Bucky." Steve says, his voice and hands shaky. Bucky reaches out and gently touches his arm, then feels the static radiating from Steve's skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey it's okay. You don't need to apologize, Steve. You didn't do anything wrong. It's alright." Bucky's tone is firm but calm, soothing to Steve's panicky self. Steve starts to argue, but Bucky puts his hand on his shoulder and gently pushes him down. "Shh, baby. Down you go." He says, moving back so Steve can get under his desk. Steve's mouth shuts and he nods, obediently kneeling on the pillow Bucky placed for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky scoots his chair back in and slides his hand into Steve's hair, scratching his scalp gently. "That's a good boy. You listen so well, Stevie. Now… people are going to be here any minute. If you need anything or being in here becomes too much for you, tap my leg three times and I'll take care of whatever it is." Bucky says as he keeps scratching Steve's scalp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve blushes at the praise and keens softly. "Okay, I understand D- Bucky. Thank you." He says a little awkwardly then covers himself up with the second blanket and leans against the side of Bucky's desk. It's relaxing to him, truly. The dark space and being so close to Bucky in a clearly submissive position. It's a place he could see himself being more often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to Bucky's word, the door opens a few minutes later and Natalia walks in. "Good morning, boss. The Panthers are here, as well as Dr. Banner and Dr. Cho. And Clint, of course. He's still pissed at you for getting him up so early, by the way." She says, then sniffs and narrows her eyes. "You smell like a sex addicted gingerbread man on a sugar high. What have you been doing? Or more specifically </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you do? I can still </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> him." She says, her eyes darkening as she licks over her fangs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve is too sleepy to put much effort into deciphering the muffled words coming from the other side of the desk. He knows a woman is speaking, but that's really it. "Tell them all to come in. There's enough seats for everyone. And tell Francis to get over it, he's getting paid for his services and he knows that." Bucky says, shaking his head. He looks up and at Nat, rolling his eyes. "Seriously? Discussing my sex life at work. What are you, fourteen?" He asks, but laughs softly regardless. "If you must know, it was the irresistible extra large blonde twink from the club. I did him more than once last night too. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I know. He smells better than anyone or anything I've ever smelled before." He says quieter, biting his lip as he remembers his night with Steve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natalia makes a slightly disgusted face and mimes throwing up. "Okay gross, I didn't need to hear all of that. I can agree that his smell is strong and definitely appealing, though." She says, and Bucky realizes she doesn't know Steve is still in the room. "I'm going to bring them in, don't try to escape like you did last time." She says, then points the tip of her freshly sharpened Russian knife at him for effect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve knows Bucky is talking, but he's still not listening. He's only further lulled into relaxation by the deep sound of his voice. Steve scoots closer and rests the side of his face on Bucky's right thigh, nuzzling it a few times before closing his eyes and letting himself tune out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Steve opens his eyes again, there's several voices talking at once. He realizes that he drifted off for a while. His line of sight is directly on Bucky's crotch, which is easily accessible from his position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you heard from some random pimp on the street! I know what goes on in my business, and I'm telling you it ain't true! Even if it were, I would've been aware and taken care of it by now." Bucky practically yells, causing the other voices to quickly quiet down. The command in his tone makes Steve shudder. "Now, if you're all done spreading drama around my office… do any of you have any </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> points you'd like to bring up?" He asks, folding his arms over his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve bites his lip and sits up, inching his hand up Bucky's inner thigh. Bucky doesn't react and listens to Dr. Banner as he proposes his and Dr. Cho's pitch. Being the little minx he is, Steve slides his hand higher and brushes his fingertips against the front of Bucky's dress pants. He feels Bucky's thighs tense, but that's the only reaction he gets from him. Ever so persistent, Steve keeps on and starts palming Bucky's cock through his pants. That earns him a quick nudge of Bucky's shoe and a cough to hide his reaction. Steve smirks and keeps palming him, feeling his cock harden beneath his touch. He bites his lip again and leans in close, now mouthing over the bulge in Bucky's pants. His breath is hot through the thin material, making Bucky fully hard in a matter of seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky moves his chair further under the desk and closer to Steve, making what the blonde is about to do even easier. Carefully and slowly, Steve unbuttons and unzips Bucky's pants, trying to do so as quietly as possible. He pulls Bucky's cock out of his pants and feels himself drool a little as he looks at it. He gives it a few strokes before wrapping his lips around the head and lapping at the pre-cum beaded at Bucky's slit. The older man tenses and inhales sharply, sliding his hand under the table and into Steve's hair. His grip on the blonde locks is tight, making Steve's scalp sting slightly. That doesn't deter him, though. Instead, Steve just slowly takes Bucky's cock into his mouth until his nose is rubbing against neatly trimmed hairs. Bucky's coughs again to stifle a moan as his cock is enveloped in the tight, wet heat of Steve's throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright, boss?" Clint asks from where he's leaning against Bucky's desk, adjacent Natalia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Steve knows Bucky has to respond, so he pulls back and starts bobbing his head at a steady pace. The third time he goes to take his cock into his mouth though, the hand in his hair tightens and keeps him firmly held against Bucky's groin with his cock down his throat. "Just feeling a bit off today. Do you think we can start wrapping up? I have somewhat of a busy schedule today." He says, trying not to smirk as Steve's throat works to accommodate his length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky pulls Steve off by his hair, only to pull him back down and thrust his cock down his throat again. "Yeah of course. It's your meeting, after all." Clint turns to face the others in the room, "If anyone has anything else to add, say it now. Otherwise this meeting is officially over." Steve gags as he's held down on Bucky's cock, letting out a muffled moan as Bucky slides his shiny black shoe between his legs and nudges his hard cock with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve's noise catches the attention of almost everyone in the room, especially Natalia and the Panthers. "What was that?" T'Challa asks, looking around the room and then at Bucky. Natalia turns to Bucky and squints. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was what? Meeting adjourned, get the hell out of my office. Clint, Nat, kindly show everyone out please." Bucky says, then gently releases Steve's hair and lets him go back to bobbing his head. Steve starts bobbing his head faster and tentatively ruts against Bucky's shoe. The friction feels so good on his nearly forgotten cock, so he ruts harder and hollows his cheeks as he sucks Bucky's cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second everyone is out the door, Bucky scoots away from the desk and brings Steve with him, thrusting up into his eager mouth. "Fucking hell, Steve. You know how to make a meeting enjoyable, don't you baby? Sucking my cock under my desk with a room full of people… such a naughty boy." Bucky says, then pulls Steve off by his hair and looks down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a little cock slut, aren't you Stevie? Couldn't help but get those pretty pink lips around Daddy's cock, could you? Didn't even care that there were people in here." Bucky teases, taking his cock in hand and tapping the tip against Steve's lips. Steve whines and sticks his tongue out, desperate for more. Bucky chuckles and let's his cock slap against Steve's cheek. "Answer me when I ask you questions, Steven." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve whimpers. "Yes, yes I'm a little cock slut. For you, your cock slut. I couldn't help myself… I was so close to you, I needed your cock in my mouth. I didn't care who was in here. I still need it, Daddy. Please!" He says, his voice whiny and near begging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want my cock in your mouth, hm? You better finish the job then, Kitten. Make Daddy cum down that perfect throat of yours. You can cum, but only if it's from grinding your pretty cock against my shoe." Bucky says, then guides Steve's head back down to his cock. Steve moans and starts grinding against Bucky's shoe again, wrapping his hand around Bucky's cock as he sucks and swirls his tongue around the shaft and tip. Bucky groans and presses his shoe against Steve harder. "Fuck yeah, baby. Suck Daddy's cock like a good little slut." He moans, rolling his hips up and fucking into Steve's mouth a little. Bucky's words make Steve bob his head faster, moving his hand in tandem as he tongues the underside of Bucky's cock. Steve ruts against Bucky's shoe desperately, muffled whines and moans coming from his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Move your hand." Bucky says, then gently pulls Steve's hand off his cock. He grips the hair at the back of Steve's head tightly, moving him up and down on his cock as he thrusts his hips up, now properly fucking Steve's throat. "There you go, that's a good boy. You want my cock? Fuckin' take it, baby. Let Daddy fuck that throat." He growls, moaning loudly as Steve relaxes his throat and lets Bucky's cock slide deeper. He's whimpering and moaning louder, his rutting getting sloppy as he gets closer to the edge. Steve keeps swirling and working his tongue as Bucky fucks his throat, gagging when he thrusts particularly deep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Stevie. Cum all over yourself and Daddy's shoe. Make a mess in my clothes. Be a good boy and cum for me, then Daddy will fill your throat." He says, grinding his shoe against Steve's cock at the same pace. Steve moans loudly around Bucky's cock, his hips jerking wildly as he finally tips over the edge, rutting himself through his orgasm. He cums, hot and sticky inside Bucky's pajama pants. Some of it leaks through the material and leaves a pearlescent bead on Bucky's shiny black shoe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky growls and moans, pulling Steve down so his lips are flush with the base of his cock. "Fuck! Fuck, baby. You're gonna make me cum. Gonna feed you my cum, Stevie. Keep working that tongue." He gasps, coming hard and hot down Steve's throat. Steve sputters, but swallows as Bucky pumps his throat full of hot cum, moaning at the taste of it. Bucky let's go of his hair, but Steve rests his head against his thigh and keeps his cock in his mouth until he's softened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve pulls back carefully and gently tucks Bucky back into his boxers and pants, zipping and buttoning them with delicate fingers. "Thank you, Sir." He says softly, blushing before leaning down and licking Bucky's shoe clean from his cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky doesn't say anything, he just grabs Steve and hauls him up, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. He nips at Steve's bottom lip and wraps his arms around him, slipping his tongue inside Steve's mouth and moaning at the taste. "I want you to be mine." He says suddenly after he pulls away to let Steve breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Steve asks, slightly breathless. He heard what Bucky said, but he needs to be sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you to be mine. My submissive. I want to be your Daddy, your Sir. Your Dom, if that's what you want as well. We can set a day for us to meet and discuss rules and boundaries, punishments and rewards, a contract." Bucky says seriously, then looks up at Steve and smiles softly. "I really like you, Steve. I feel… drawn to you, connected in a way I know I shouldn't since we just met… but I can't control it. I don't want to scare you, but it's the truth and you deserve to hear it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve takes a deep breath and is silent for a minute. He thinks it over, and is slightly shocked that Bucky feels the exact same way that he does. "First… you're not scaring me, and thank you for telling me the truth. Since we're being honest… I feel the same way about you. It's like I'm drawn to you directly in my core… you make me feel ways I've never felt before. And I feel like I've known you for years despite that not being the case." Steve chooses his words carefully to not sound too desperate or crazy. "Second… I want to be yours. I want you to be mine too. I want… things like this more often. This is where I belong, submitting to you. I want you as my Dom, Bucky. And I'd be more than willing to discuss all of that with you. I've never had a contract though… so you'll have to explain it to me." Steve looks into Bucky's eyes and sees how they light up, so genuinely happy and void of any malicious intent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both smile and Steve leans down to kiss him passionately. As the kiss deepens, Steve starts glowing. Literally glowing. A golden aura surrounds him, tinged with a soft pink and accompanied by a pleasant warmth. Bucky feels the warmth radiating from the blonde and opens his eyes, seeing what Steve is oblivious to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about we get you dressed and get some breakfast before I take you to the station? We can figure out a date and time for the contract while we're in the car." Bucky says, standing up and taking Steve's hand in his as he goes to leave the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve's stomach growls as Bucky mentions food, making him laugh softly. "That sounds like a great idea, actually. Does getting dressed mean I get to wear more of your clothes?" He asks with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckles and opens the door, then starts leading them upstairs. "You can wear my clothes as much as you'd like while you're here, baby."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I apologize for how long it took me to update this, life has been incredibly busy and I lost muse for this fic for a little bit... But I got it back, and hopefully I'll keep updating this! </p><p>As always, thank you to my amazing boyfriend who supports me in everything I do. @the_jedi_killer you are so amazing. </p><p>P.s. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>